Our Fates Rest Within Dreams
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Sometimes, you feel like doing something with your lover. But when your job is to hunt down demons, and both you and him are half demon and half human, it could never be that easy. And sometimes, you just have to prove how far you'd go to show you love them. Note: I'm not good with these kinds of plot summaries. :( Sorry.
1. The Prologue

_Life can be predictable. Life can be unpredictable._

 _Life, or some higher being or entity, can leave it all upto fate and allow humans to simply live out their lives till their final days._

 _But..._

 _What does something, or someone, do when they are not a human, nor are they a demon? But instead they are a hybrid of the two beings._

 _Which side does such a being pick?_

 _How do they cope with such things?_

 _Are they greater than us or are they on the same level as us?_

 _And, more importantly._

 _How do things play out...when love is involved? When two human/demon hybrids fall in love, and have been like this for a while._

 _Where do they go from there?_

 _What happens when their bond is tested to the limit?_

 _And...will they make through all of this to see their happy ending?_

 _Join me, reader. And we shall see if these men obtain the happy ending, of which they have desire and longed for, for a very long time._


	2. Chapter 1:Our Story Began With a Mission

Welcome to the first chapter of the story, reader.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or its characters. If i did, their would be a lot more M rated/18+ stuff in it, if you catch my drift. ;)

Also, if you don't like yaoi, i.e: boy x boy. Then leave now! If you do like it...

Enjoy!

* * *

Our story begins, in the little brick building known as Devil May Cry, where one of our two lovers awoke from a good night sleep, on the second floor of the shop.

* * *

Nero yawned as he lifted himself up from the huge and comfy bed, moving his legs over the edge on his side of the bed as he stretched his arms above his head, his hands clenched into fists as he yawned quietly and sleepily, before walking over to the window, in just his dark blue boxers, to look out and see the rest of Capulet City, his new home. His human hand was under his chin while his devil bringer was laying lazily on the window sill.

He sighed.

 _'Life really has changed for me, ever since I left to live with Dante.'_ He thought to himself with a small smile on his lips, thinking it so as not to wake up the other white haired man, that still remained under the covers of the bed, seeming to be still asleep as he lightly snored in his sleep, the bed sheets slowly rising up and down with his breathing and snoring.

The younger slayer turned away from the window and walked over to grab his clothes, that had been discarded along with Dante's own clothing sometime last night, off the floor and walked as quietly as possible out of the room, closing the door behind him and headed into the bathroom on the other side of the hall, locking the door behind him so he could get changed in private.

* * *

After Nero had gotten changed back into his clothes: casual jeans and a simple tank top to keep himself warm, he washed and dried his short and soft hair, brushed his teeth and washed his face, before he finally left the small bathroom.

"Wonder if Dante's awake yet?" He wondered quietly, standing in the hallway as he decided to sneak up on the old man, get him while his guard was so low and Dante couldn't get Nero before the younger slayer got him. A grin appeared on his lips at the idea, as he re-entered his and the old man's shared bedroom, stepping into the room and closing the door as soundlessly as in-humanly possible.

Once inside...he snook over to the other man's side of the big bed.

 **'On three...we get him.'**

 _'One.'_

 **'Two.'**

 ** _'Three!'_**

But before the younger man could do anything...

"Morning kid!" Dante shouted as he quickly lifted his upper body up off the bed and turned to look at the younger slayer, who looked as if he had almost jumped out of his skin from the older slayer's little stunt, an angered and shocked expression painting his pretty face.

The older hunter simply began to laugh at the expression.

"Nice try kid, but its gonna take a lot more than that to-"

Suddenly the stronger half-demon felt Nero's soft and delicate lips pressed against his own. His eyes were wide in surprise at first, before he quickly kissed back...but the younger devil hunter pulled away and out of the kiss, looking at his boyfriend with a casual smirk on his face.

"You talk too much, old man. You know that." Nero muttered cheekily, before he strutted over to the door, and then turned around to stare at Dante.

His smirk quickly turned to a small and sweet smile as his tone softened.

"Don't stay in bed all day, old man. We've got work to do."

Then Nero exited their bedroom, leaving Dante to get out of bed, so he could get cleaned and get changed back into his own clothes, while the entire time, a happy and handsome smile was on his rough and pink lips.

Good god he loved the kid's antics.

* * *

After about an hour, both devil hunters were downstairs on the first floor of the shop, in nothing but casual trousers and tank tops, relaxing on the couch and munching on pizza, that the older slayer had stored safely in the kitchen freezer a few days ago.

The both of them had re-heated the slightly large pizza.

Well actually...it was more of Nero re-heating their meal, while Dante got out of helping his boyfriend, by taking a shower to quote-on-quote "pass the time".

But by this point in their relationship...the younger man didn't really mind his partner's laziness.

Even if it still annoyed him from time to time.

They continued to devour their food, drinking a can or two of beer from the fridge, while they watched TV.

Until...

 _Ring Ring_

 _Ring Ring_

The two men almost jumped out of their skin from the loud sounds that echoed through the shop.

"I'll get it." Nero mumbled with a defeated expression on his face, not bothering with trying to make Dante get up and answer the phone. He got off the comfy and slightly trashed couch, leaving the rest of the pizza slices in Dante's greedy hands, as he walked over to the desk and picked up the phone with his human hand, bringing it to his ear.

"Devil May Cry," He spoke softly into the receiver.

As Nero was on the phone, twirling the phone line in one of his devil bringer's slightly glowing talons, Dante turned from looking at the younger slayer's clothed and slightly toned back, to stare down at the open and greasy pizza box.

He smirked, swallowed the remains of the previous triangular slice in his mouth, and then grabbed another slice.

"Uh huh."

And another.

"Okay, how many?"

And another slice.

"Alright. What's the address?"

And the final slice went straight down Dante's throat.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." The ex-order member finished, writing the address onto a small piece of paper as he spoke before he finally put down the phone. He turned around to look at the older devil hunter with the address now on the desk...and his features quickly twisted in anger at what he saw before him, his right eye twitching and his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

The pizza box was empty, bread crumbs and little droplets of tomato sauce around Dante's messy lips, along with a guilty look painting his handsome face.

"What?" He questioned with fake confusion.

"Dammit old man! Couldn't ya leave me at least one slice!" Nero shouted at him with clear anger and annoyance at his lover's greedy behaviour. He then walked over to the stairs and rushed up said stairs to their room to get ready for the mission, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Dante simply sighed with a small frown on his lips, as he wiped the crumbs and tomato sauce off his face with the back of his hand, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"I'll save you a slice or two next time, Nero..." He muttered softly.

* * *

The older hunter had already made it downstairs a couple minutes ago: with his sword Rebellion, and his two trusty guns: Ebony and Ivory. At the moment he was waiting for his young lover at the front door of the shop, thinking over his plans for the night's big events.

 _'Okay, lets run through this plan one more time.'_ He thought over with his devil side.

The creature within him hummed in response...the older devil hunter quickly took that as a yes.

 _'After the mission, we'll ask the kid out. We'll head out to one of the higher priced restaurants in the city and buy him a great meal,'_ He said first, before his demon side cut him off, finishing his explaination.

 **'After that, we head off to that secret little place in the forest near the water, that separates Capulet and Fortuna."** It continued for the older hunter, it's voice similar to said hunter's own, but with a demonic twist to it and a slightly deeper tone. But the inner demon spat out the name of the younger man's old home, like the name was some kind of poison on it's non-existant tongue.

 **"I'll admit, it's quite a pretty sight from what I saw...but not as pretty as certain sights we've seen~'** His demon added as his tone changed from one of seriousness and even anger, to a perverted purr as it spoke those words.

Dante rolled his eyes...yet he couldn't dare disagree with his inner demon's words.

 **'But when this is over...can we finally mate with him properly, please~?'** His devil side begged hotly.

The older devil hunter pondered and pondered over the idea for a moment, and was about to respond to his inner demon with a simple nod...until he heard the familiar footsteps of the beautiful man they had been talking about, turning around as he saw Nero coming down the wooden stairs. The younger man was in his devil hunting clothes, said clothes seeming to be quite tight against his slightly toned and strong body, while his own weapons were in their respectful places on his body: Red Queen attached to his back, and Blue Rose holstered against his left hip.

"If we're both ready to go, old man, lets get moving." He said as he walked upto the old man and stood beside him.

But as he stood next to his slightly taller boyfriend, his cheeks suddenly heated up with a small blush, feeling Dante's rougher hand intertwine with his softer and smaller one, looking down at the younger man with a loving smile on his lips, as the light blush on Nero's cheeks turned fifty shades darker while he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a single finger on his remaining hand.

It was a habit of his to do that whenever he was embarressed or flustered...especially when he was around Dante.

The older hunter's smile turned to a playful smirk at the sight of his boyfriend's flustered face, before they finally walked through the wooden double doors of the shop, the taller man locking up shop so that the ladies wouldn't get their hands on his hidden money.

Once that was done, they strolled over to the stylish red car, that was parked outside the building.

They quickly placed their weapons into the trunk of the vehicle, before getting into the two comfy leathers seats at the front of the car. Dante inserted the key into the key hole, twisting it to the left to bring the engine to life with a loud and animalistic roar, before they finally drove off down the street, and towards the mission.

"Woohoo! Lets party!"

* * *

Don't forget to leave your thoughts and feelings in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	3. Chapter 2:Quickly! Kill The Demons!

Welcome to the next chapter, thank you to all those who've read the previous parts, whether you reviewed, favourited or not, thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own devil may cry, just the idea for this story.

ENJOY!

* * *

The two hunters were still in the fast car and driving to their new mission, as fifteen minutes had already passed them by. Music was blasting out of the small and somewhat old car radio, annoying the hell out of anyone and everyone they passed by throughout their journey: mothers shouting threats and strangers spitting out profanities against them...but neither of the two lovers gave them the time of day, not listening for a second as they continued to drive through the streets.

But after another five or so minutes of nothing but music, and a few words shared here and there between the half demons, they finally arrived at the site for their mission.

A small brick house, that was a touch smaller than the shop the two called home.

The car stopped in front of the house, as it's engine ceased and quietened til it was silent, before the two got out and Dante went to the back to grab their weapons from out of the trunk, his coat waving behind him in the cold wind, like long crimson leaves that floated in the fresh cold air of the day.

"Not the sharpest looking house i've ever seen, old man." The younger hunter commented cheekily, as he stood and stared in mocking dissapointment at the old building in front of them. He shook his head from side-to-side sarcastically with a small and cheeky grin on his pretty face, as he examined the building's outer interior from top to bottom.

The place seemed to have been abandoned by the owner a while ago, with cracks consuming some of the bricks that made up the small house, along with the nature surrounding it that crawled up every side of the buliding, like dark emerald shadows that broke and creeped at whatever brick they could reach. The windows and the front door seemed to be even worse, the door non-existent and the windows smashed to pieces by some kind of strong force, with only small shards of wood and glass remaining...maybe the demons, that the woman had mentioned to him, had caused the chaos.

But his examining were cut off...by a familiar female voice.

"Oh! I'm so glad that your finally here!"

Both hunters turned their heads and looked to their lefts as a happy, small and old lady, ran carefully out of the nearby alleyway and over to the two lovers, as the older man stood tall next to his partner with their weapons in his hands.

"Well of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Dante responded back somewhat excitedly, with his usual batch of charisma and kept a fun grin on his devilish lips. As the older hunter spoke, he passed the younger man's weapons to Nero, before they strapped their gear into their rightful places, all three of them turning around to look at the mysterious house.

But the two couldn't see the old woman's greyish eyes looking the young devil hunter over from the corners of her weary and aged eyes.

"We'll take care of this." The older hunter uttered with an aura of anticipation around him.

The two dashed into the front of the building, Dante in front and Nero rushing just behind him, and were instantly greeted by tones upon tones of Greeds on every floor and hanging from the remaining rafters that kept the house's ceiling from collapsing. This was nothing too difficult to handle.

It should only take about five minutes.

Dante and Nero looked at each other, and then back to the demons in front of them. The creatures sneered and roared in their direction, swinging and jumping all over the place in frantic and unpredictable motions, their scythe like weapons ready to slice and dice the strong and delicate flesh of their bodies.

But the two slayers were unafraid and quickly unsheathed their large swords from behind their backs, holding them tightly in their hands as the younger man reved up the exceed system within his sword, the shiny and sharp blade roaring to life and burning with enough heat to cut and melt flesh the moment it made contact with a demon's body. The creatures suddenly pounced upon their positions, letting out ferocious roars and blood curderling screams at them, that would have deafened and sent the adverage human packing with their tail between their legs.

But they were far from adverage humans.

"Let's do this thing!" The two lovers shouted simultaneously, and finally rushed into action.

* * *

Unfortunately for the two devil hunters, it took a few hours to take care of all the creatures, since there seemed to be a summoning device in the building that kept making more of the basterds...until Dante and Nero had double teamed the demonic and fleshy machine, before it did anymore damage and the demons got further than the insides of the house. But they did eventually take care of all the weak demons that remained. They were much tougher in packs, to say the least. Dante tried to kill the demons as quickly and as non-humanly as possible, so that he could get him and his lover back home, back to the shop to get cleaned up and head out like he had been planning for them to do for a very long time.

They strolled back out of the old building triumphantly, though the house looked even more unstable now then when they had arrived.

But the two didn't seem to worry that much as they walked back over to the old lady.

The two slayers' tall muscular bodies, along with their tight and warm clothes were stained in immense levels of demonic blood, Greed insides slattered across the both of their forms. But for some strange reason...the old lady didn't seem to be disturbed in the slightest by the horrific and unsettling image in front of her.

"Thank you so much for your sevices, gentlemen!" The old lady praised them happily, with a smile on her old and wrinkled face, that quietly worried Nero as it seemed to be more in his direction than his partner's direction. But the younger hunter just simply rubbed his nose bashfully out of a simple yet adorable habit.

"No problem." Nero responded softly to her with a small smile of his face, as she pullled out her small black wallet. Opening it up, she pulled out a small bundle of green notes, all of different amounts of cash from tens to twenties and even a fifty here and there for good measure.

"Here you go, boys."

She handed the cash over to the younger slayer, who was about to take it...until the older slayer took it instead, thanking the woman for the money, a cheeky smirk on his face while he looked from the corners of his eyes at Nero. His partner was clearly annoyed by his actions.

To Dante, it was always fun to play around with his boyfriend, though he hoped that Nero wouldn't get ticked off by his games, and then make all of his efforts and works pointless later.

The old woman still continued to smile at the two men, even as she left off back into the same alleyway as she had came out of, though the hunters didn't really seem to notice where she went. After a little bickering between the two lovers: which was mainly over what Dante had just done and Nero shouting at him, which quickly turned to relaxed laughter, the both of them finally left as they carefully shoved their weapons back into the trunk of the car, before they raced off back home.

 _'All in a days work.'_ The older half-demon thought to himself as he stared at his handsome partner from the corners of his eyes. He looked ready to fall asleep, as Dante quickly put the pedal to the metal, and sped off with a wide smile on his face.

Tonight was the big night.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope that you look forward to the next installment, where things begin to get moving.

Don't forget to leave your honest thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	4. Chapter 3:Date Time!

Welcome to another chapter of OFRWD, everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, nor do I own the series...although the plot bunny belongs to me.

ENJOY!

* * *

The extraordinary fire that was Earth's sun, was slowly beginning to lower from its place in the sky, that was painted with different shades of yellow, orange and red. It took just about an hour for the two demon hunters, driving at the fastest speed they could without breaking too many laws, to finally be back at the shop. The city looked oddly beautiful under the skies of the sunset. It was like a painting created by the hands of an experienced artist: where the enitre city was black and the sky was gorgeously coloured, in order to make it contrast with the darkness of the city below.

With about an hour or so of sunlight remaining, before the moon would soon begin to rise over the horizon and take it's opposites place, the two hunters had finally returned to the little brick building that they called home.

The car was parked outside the shop, while they entered through the double doors, their clothes and skin still stained with the blood of the demons they had slaughtered that day, the fabric of their clothes sticking tightly to their bodies as they placed their weapons in their rightful places on the back wall of the first floor, both men getting a very good view of one another's gorgeous bodies in the process.

"Hey kid." Dante called to the other hunter, just as he had placed Rebellion gently and carefully onto the wall behind his desk, while his two guns were placed upon said well crafted and messy desk. After he had done that, the older hunter turned to his right, staring at Nero. He tried his best to focus his eyes on his lover's face, and not let his eyes wander all over the other man's beautiful form, as he watched the younger man placing Red Queen back onto the wall, not far from Dante's own weaponry.

But he always kept Blue Rose at his side.

The older slayer didn't complain...that is until one of her bullets was lodged into his body, specifically his forehead...then there would be a problem.

Nero hummed quietly, before he turned around to look the more experienced hunter in the eyes, the taller man standing only a footstep or two away from him as Dante spoke up again.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" He asked.

Dante knew that he had to start up a conversation with his lover somehow, if he was going to have any chane of asking his lover about a date.

"You mean...together?"

"Yes."

It was uttered both simply and softly, as Dante took those few steps between them, so that they were now standing just mere metres apart from one another, their eyes locked onto one another's forms. He honestly wouldn't make his lover do anything, if Nero was in anyway uncomfortable with it, since he wasn't a complete asshole, like some people would tell you.

Though in all honesty, Dante was quite the amateur when it came to relationships.

The older slayer had rarely even gotten lucky when it came to a one night stand with the men and women of the clubs in Capulet, usually getting smacked across whenever he opened his mouth to flirt with them, while other times they thought he was hot enough for him and one or maybe two other people to get in bed together...not that he really did that anymore.

But when it came to relationships this was his only one...and he didn't want to ever ruin what he had with Nero, just so he could go and fuck some random woman or man.

Dante's answer quickly made the younger slayer visibly panic: his eyes darting this way and that, while he reeled back a little from how close they now were, his cheeks dusted a deep and warm shade of scarlet, that seemed to spread from ear to ear across his face.

It was extremely noticeable to Dante, to say the least.

The older man expected that kind of reaction, and gave his lover a soft and comforting smile, while he gently placed his rough and warm hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

"I know what you're thinking about, Nero." He started off carefully, quickly getting said hunter's attention with the entrancing and sweet use of his name. He didn't use it very often, and so the young man savoured every instance that Dante used it...especially when he was saying it with a much softer and loving tone than his partner used for practically anyone else that he knew.

"I'm not gonna rush you. But it'll have to happen sooner or later, it's the rules. But I'll only do it, once your ready for it, Nero." He explained with as gentle and as caring and understanding a tone, as the older slayer could muster when talking about such a touchy subject.

It wasn't that he was new to sex, not by a long shot...but mating was a whole other thing entirely! You were basically marking and taking that person, showing the whole of the human world and the demon world that that person belonged to you, and you belonged to them!

You can't just do such a thing without atleast talking it over with your partner!

"Well, atleast I know we're on the same page now." Nero said, smiling softly at the older slayer's words, while the young man felt his heart slow down from the few beats per second it had gone, when Dante had asked him about sharing the shower, and back to it's normal pace.

Silence swiftly befell upon the entire shop, as the two devil hunters continued to stare quietly into one another's eyes, both of them waiting for the other to speak up again and break the silence.

"So, I was wondering..." Dante started again as he rubbed at the back of his neck with a single hand, his eyes now deciding to focus on the ground and not his lover.

 _'This is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be.'_

The taller man ran through what would be the best words to use, in order to ask his beautiful partner out, without completely making a fool of himself since only Nero had supposedly ever done anything close to date before in his life, and Dante had not.

"Nero,"

"Would you...like to head out...tonight? With me, I mean." He finally asked, a nervous tone plaguing his words as he spoke to his lover, though not once did he look at Nero as his eyes wandered all over the rest of the room.

Dante Sparda: One of the sons of the legendary Dark Knight himself, was acting like a highschool girl talking to their god damn crush!

This young man was quite special.

Nero's eyes widened in surprise, at both how obviously nervous the older hunter was acting towards him, and his boyfriend's sudden question. It reminded him of those first few weeks, when they had started living together at the Devil May Cry shop. The young hunter pondered and pondered over Dante's question, for what appeared to be an eternity, while the unending silence only added to the older slayer's increasing nerves...until Nero finally gave his lover an answer.

"I'm surprised you've waited this long to ask me out, old man." Nero answered softly, yet a cheeky tone was mixed with said softness, as the young hunter gave his nervous boyfriend a reasuring smile.

Quickly the older slayer's expression turned from one of worry and nerves, to one of pure relief and joy. And before either man did anything else, Dante wrapped his strong and muscular arms around the younger man's waist, followed by pulling Nero's small form flush against his taller and more muscular physique. He heard a gasp escape his lover's lips, just as he smashed his rough lips against the younger slayer's softer ones: a passionate and warm kiss shared between the two men.

The moment went by so fast...but for now it would be enough.

* * *

An hour or so later, the older slayer had gotten changed into more fitting and elegant clothing, while his lover was still upstairs getting ready for the night, after Dante had told him to look in the closet of their shared bedroom.

 _"You'll know it when you see it, kid."_

That was all Nero had been told, before the older man had exited and strolled into the bathroom to get changed, not uttering another word after that.

Once again, Dante was waiting at the front door of the shop, dressed in the only suit that he could get for a good price: not too expensive but not extremely cheap for such a special night. His short, snow white hair was carefully combed as neatly as the tall half demon could have done with it. He was dressed in a black blazer that covered over a white buttoned-up shirt, a red tie cutting down the middle of his clothed and muscular chest, while black trousers, that ended just above a pair of shiny coal black shoes, showed of his lower body in a more elegant manner than would normally be seen from the son of Sparda.

The money for the night was in a small, crimson leather wallet, that was tucked away safely in his left trouser pocket, while a mysterious box was hidden within in the right pocket.

He actually had a whole stash of money, in a place where Lady would never eversuspect...under the mattress of his and Nero's bed.

"So how do I look, old man?"

The silky smooth and heavenly voice, of the young man that Dante called his boyfriend, shouted from the top of the wooden stairs to his right, as the older hunter quickly turned on his heel from looking at the double doors, to the first few steps at the top...as the other man began to slowly walk down them.

 _'Speak of the little devil.'_ Dante thought with a smirk as his eyes wandered up the stairs to finally see his lover.

And the expression that quickly engulfed the older man's mature features was a sight to behold: awe and surprise, at how drop dead gorgeous the other looked.

Nero wore a similar suit to his lover, which fit the young man's gorgeous form perfectly, yet the material was a shade lighter than Dante's own suit and had a dark cerulean tie instead of a crimson one. The half demon's glowing devil arm was almost completely covered by both a fingerless leather glove, and one of the sleeves of his suit, though his sharp talons were still quite visible...but it was the best he had for covering it up while they were out, in a way that wouldn't make it obvious to strangers, so as to avoid a confrontation at wherever they were going. His hair still remained the same as before, but it was clear that the young half demon had had a shower, yet he had kept his short hair in that attractively messy style that Nero knew his lover adored.

Dante had practically become a dog at the sight.

"You look fucking gorgeous, Nero."

Was all that came out of Dante's usually busy mouth, that had been surpisingly quietened by simply looking at his lover, who was now strolling over to stand at the older hunter's side, entangling his fingers with Dante's own.

The action quickly snapped the other man out of his lovestruck state as the both of them chuckled and grinned together.

And as they strolled out of the shop, Dante locking up the front doors behind them and the two lovers then strutting down the sinful streets of Capulet City, they couldn't have been more happy to be with one another, as they headed to the best restaurant in the city that money could buy.

* * *

Soon they were standing before the restaurant, the full moon still visible in the night sky, while a fancy and shiny name was written in beautiful italics above the entrance and above the posh crimson canopy: _"Cucina Italiana"_.

"What do you think of the place?"

"Umm...Nero?"

Nero was completely silent, and left awe-struck by the glorious building, that stood a tad tall before his very eyes.

A crimson carpet was rolled out, while fancy scarlet ropes were connected to small golden poles, one at each side of the soft and thin carpet, and a beautiful canopy that covered over the mahogany doors along with some of the carpet as well.

"Pretty fancy, don't you think?" Dante asked with a victorious tone in his voice, his remaining hand on his hip and a grin etched onto his handsome face.

The young devil hunter quickly pouted at the other victorious remark, before quickly changing it to a small smile as the both of them finally strolled quietly through the doors, into the restaraunt and over to the man waiting patiently for them. He wore a tight black suit with a bow tie, while a small moustache fitted quite easily between his upper lip and nose. The man smiled at the two men before asking politely if they had a reservation, a thick Italian accent running through every word he uttered.

Dante answered with a solid: "Yes".

"Under what name, sir?"

"Dante Sparda, table for two."

The man looked down at the large and opened book on the stand, quickly skimming through page after page in the reservation book, until he suddenly stopped and pressed one finger upon the older slayer's name.

"Ah yes, Mr Sparda. Right this way." The man said cheerfully, before having another man in a similar uniform, show the two hunters to their table.

The wooden table was covered in an ivory cloth, while over that was a smaller and biscuit coloured cloth, then over that, there was silver shining cutlery, a small, beautiful lamp shade near the edge and in the middle, to finish it all off perfectly, were two fully blooming roses: blue and red, that were resting comfortably in a small glass vase in the middle of the table, though they would thankfully not obscure either slayer's vision of the other.

Dante couldn't stop himself from smirking at the sight of the roses. After all it was his idea when he had made a reservation at the place.

They two were seated, sitting opposite of one another, as the man then handed them both a menu, before finally leaving them alone to choose. Other people filled up the restaurant, sitting around similar tables, each group having a different number of people like: families, friends and other couples as well.

The two slowly looked through their menus, sharing a few words between them as they did so, though most of it came from Nero: praising how the place looked and asking how Dante was able to even get reservations in a place like this.

Dante simply chuckled and leaned slightly over the table.

"I have money in a place where those leeches will never find it." The older slayer answered, playfully winking as that last word esaped past his rough lips, getting a little chuckle out of his boyfriend.

Soon the both of them had ordered their meals, Nero ordering a fresh, warm and beautifully plated Spaghetti, topped with three delicious meatballs, lathered nicely with home-made bolognese sauce and sprinkled with a little pamasian cheese for good measure.

Unsurprisingly, Dante had ordered homemade Pizza...of course he did.

As the two hunters were eating their meals and drinking some delicious non-alcoholic drink, so as not to bugger up such a sweet night, they were enjoying each other's company. No demons, no leeches wanting his money and no insane events messing up their lives.

Just the two of them together.

After they had finally finished their splendid and delicious meal, the two had quickly become full, and the older hunter had noticed that the stars had finally begun to appear in the coal black sky, and the beautiful full moon was where the older slayer needed it to be. Both lovers got out of their seats, Dante leaving the money for their meal on the now slightly messy table, before the two hunters exited the restaraunt, with satisfied stomachs and intertwined hands.

* * *

The night was still quite young, after the two hunters had left the restaurant and had now gotten a few yards away together. But as the younger of the two was about to thank his lover, for a short, yet sweet and entertaining date...Dante suddenly grabbed Nero's crimson scaled arm, that quickly shone brightly at the familiar fingers that gently clasped themselves around his wrist, and in seconds the two were dashing through the huge forest near the outskirts of the city close to the water, while the entire time Nero was shouting curses at the older slayer, simply for not saying what he was gonna do to him.

As Dante practically his boyfriend like a rag doll through the forest, Nero got a good look at the beauty surrounding them. The forest's trees were decorated with leaves, that were beautifully and sweetly painted by the moonlight that easily pushed through said trees in order light up the thin, grass covered ground that the two slayers ran upon, their shoes audiblycrushing the grass beneath their feet, until they were near the end of the large forest, as they could now see the blissfully blue waters that seperated them from the religious city: Fortuna.

The young man's old home.

"Okay...what...the fuck...was that all about?!" Nero shouted between exhausted breaths, as he was finally able to stand still after all the running he had just had go through, his hands now resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Once his breathing had finally evened out, he glared daggers at his lover, who was now standing in front of the small wooden planks that were connected to the land and stretched a bit out to the water, kept up by the wooden pillars that were hidden underneath, digging themselves into the water and through the solid ground underneath that.

He stood up completely and stomped over to Dante's side, wanting some answers...but he was instantly caught off guard, and left speechless, by the gorgeous view before him, his blue orbs glistening with sweet rays of awe and amazement. The moon was shining like an enormous spotlight, that lit up the long stretch of water before them like a stunning stage, along with some smaller background lights coming from the far away city, making the water shine as if glitter had been thrown into the water for this night, and this night alone, as the rays of moonlight shot against the wonderful waves that came crashing into each other in mini and meaningless battles.

"You like what your seeing, babe?" Dante asked somewhat smugly, though there was still a softness to his tone, like he was some kind of a modern gentlemen, snapping his boyfriend out of his dream like state, before he quietly stepped over to the end of the wooden planks, carefully sitting down, before Nero soon sat down beside the taller man, the both of them sitting there in peaceful silence as they stared out into the distance together.

The two lovers sat there for some time, hands almost touching as they took in the beauty of the night, a thick layer of silence still covering over the hunters.

"Hey Dante."

Said man looked at the younger slayer from the corners of his eyes, a snow white eyebrow raised in curiosity, while he hummed in acknowledgement. Nero smiled shyly and turned his head to look at his lover.

"I've really enjoyed this...it's been a really good night. Thank you." The younger man complimented softly and bashfully, not knowing what else he could say at that moment in time, that would come close to saying how much he appreciated this little date that Dante had prepared for him.

"Anything for my little punk." Dante answered back with a smug and cheeky smirk, as he quickly leaned his face closer and captured Nero's soft lips in a passionate and loving kiss, the young hunter choosing to kissing back over mouthing his lover off for calling him a punk, as their eyes slowly fluttered closed, enjoying the few long seconds their lips were connected and meshed together.

But once those few seconds had passed, the two seperated their lips from each other, their cheeks a tad pink from the kiss as they stared into one another's eyes.

Reaching out with his right hand, Dante suddenly and gently grabbed Nero's demonic hand, and then lifted himself, and by extention Nero, up off the wooden planks beneath them and back onto their feet.

"Nero," He started.

The younger man was instantly curious.

"There's something I need to ask you."

"If its about pizza, forget it! You've had enough for one day!" Nero shouted at him, with his usual cheek thrown in for good measure.

The older slayer shook his head.

He kept a hold of the younger half-breed's devil bringer, as he finally began to speak the words he had wanted to say all night, care and love and adoration thick in the older man's voice and words.

"I don't normally go for relationships, Nero. I'm not really great at them. One night stands are usually my thing, you know, i'm better at them, but..." He started honestly, before he trailed off think over what would be best to say next.

"I really believe that your different, that your someone I never want to leave after a quick fuck..someone I want to spend the rest of my crazy life with." Dante finished, smiling fondly and adoringly, while a slightly visible blush dusted his cheeks.

He truely meant every single word of it.

"So now...I wanna finally make it official." The older hunter finally added, before he suddenly and slowly got down on one knee, both his and his lover's hands were still together. He then reached into one of his trouser pockets...and pulled out a small and soft blue coloured box out of his pocket, before he slowly moved his now open palm to reveal it to the other man.

 _'He doesn't mean what I think he means?'_ Nero thought to himself in surprise.

Dante used his thumb to slowly, and somewhat awkwardly, lift open the top half of the elegant little box.

And a loud and shocked gasp quickly escaped past the young man's lips.

Inside the pretty box, that his boyfriend was holding...was a small and shining silver ring, with a miniature and practically glowing crystal, that was shaped like a beautiful blue rose, just like the one in the restraurant, that bloomed beautifully in the moonlight and shone like the water behind their connected silhouettes.

And the older hunter's words confirmed the occassion.

"Will you marry me, Nero?"

* * *

Will Nero say yes to such a question?

Well your just gonna to have to wait and find out for yourself, everybody.

 **(Note: Cucina Italiana translates to Italian Food...uninspired titles for the win. XD)**

Also, the next few chapters are gonna have some delay, since I have lots to do for college and other things as well...but I assure you, everyone! I will give you plot!

Don't forget to leave your thoughts so far in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	5. Chapter 4:A One Word Answer

Let us all see what will happen next, everybody!

Warning: Sexual content coming up. If the idea of two guys going at it, or just sex in general disgusts you to the core? Then skip down this chapter and to the last scene of the chapter.

It's super super important!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunters. All I own is the plot and certain other things that come along later in the plot.

ENJOY!

* * *

Nero was visibly caught off guard by the question, as he desperately tried to verbalise his surprise and shock, yet all that came out were mumbled 'uh's and 'um's. After a minute or so of attempting to speak...he finally gave up and lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with his quiet and waiting lover, his cheeks flustered a bright shade of crimson as he did so. He just wasn't sure of what to say to answer such a life changing question, let alone the fact that it had come out of nowhere in the young hunter's eyes.

But then again...maybe he should have seen this coming sooner or later.

A frown quickly painted the older slayer's rough lips, worriesome and concerned thoughts showing themselves so clearly in his eyes as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Nero?" He asked softly, his worry and concern even more blatant in his voice.

It quickly got the young man's attention, as he slowly looked his lover in the eyes, both their expressions now clear for the other to see. And when he did, the older hunter could see the tears welling up in his lover's eyes, visibly stinging them, and at first, he couldn't honestly tell if they were out of sadness or joy. But right there, on Nero's lucious lips...was that smile he had fell for so long ago: charming, smug and beautiful, all shown simultaneously in a single expression.

"Of course I will. What kind of a question is that." He answered in a cheeky yet weakly whispered tone, though thanks to Dante's demonic hearing, he was able to hear it loud and clear, along with a few cracked sobs in the young man's tone as those words left his lips. Within seconds, a small smile was on the older half breed's lips, as he got back onto his feet, standing tall as the two still held one another's hand in their own, staring into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to speak again.

"Are you absolutely sure, Nero?"

He could tell that his teary eyed lover had so many questions:

 _'Will this really work for us?'_

 _'Are we even ready for this?'_

 _'What if we regret doing this?'_

But the son of Sparda, for as much as he loved the young man, was unsure if he could ever be able to give him the answers, that Nero so desperately wanted the older hunter to give him.

 _'Maybe one day I'll be able to.'_

But such a hopeful light of a thought was suddenly silenced, as Nero lunged at his strong chest and wrapped his arms around the taller man, the young hunter's beautiful face buried deep in the fabric of his boyfriend's suit, sobbing the word: 'yes' repeatedly, as his tears soaked the fabric that he was gripping tightly in his hands. Dante quickly stared down at Nero in surprise, blinking once, twice, three times, before he finally realised what was happening and gently embraced the sobbing man in his arms, an honest and loving smile on his rough lips.

For the time being, the both of them would wait patiently, before they would tackle those questions.

And they would tackle them together.

* * *

Quite some time later, after both hunters had finally calmed down, they were now strolling back the way they had come from the shop in peaceful silence, their hands intertwined together while the beautiful silver ring was fitted perfectly onto the young man's human ring finger.

Celebration was in order after such a successful date and proposal.

They walked down the silent and well lit streets of the sin filled city, keeping each other close without a care in the world, as their forms were soon close to the little brick building they called home. But suddenly, small drops of clear water began to fall from the grey clouds above their heads, that were blocking out the beautiful night sky, and grew heavier in quantity after a only few seconds had passed, wetting the two hunters as they dashed to the shop and burst through the wooden doors, making it just in time before their clothes and bodies got anymore soaked than they already had gotten.

And the entire time, Dante held his lover's rough and scale covered hand, even as he slammed the doors shut behind them, keeping them safe from the cold wetness of the night...and also because it was allowing the cold air into their shop. Both of them were panting and breathing a tad heavily, their cheeks a touch pink from the previous running they had just gone through, water droplets dangling and dripping from their wet white hair, while their suits were soaked and sticking against their bodies like an extra layer of flesh.

It took a bit, but they were able to successfully remove their clothing from their person, yet the two of them thought it best to keep their boxers on...for now that is.

"I'll take them to the bathroom for you." The older slayer offered, his arms outstretched in front of him as he gave Nero a gentle smile, as said man handed his soaked clothes over to the older hunter, who's own soaked clothes were already in his strong arms.

Dante then headed up the stairs and went into the bathroom, placing both of their clothes onto the somewhat functioning radiator, in quite a messy fashion, to dry off the rain water staining their clothes, while his fiance decided to go to their bedroom, an excited smirk on his soft lips.

Once the older hunter had finished in the bathroom, he stepped bare footed over to his and Nero's shared bedroom.

But he quickly noticed...that the door was already slightly ajar when he got there.

Dante smirked and licked his lips.

All of a sudden...he felt extremely hungry.

Opening the door a little further, he stepped inside to find the young slayer sitting on the edge of the bed, that was big enough for the both of them, still in just his boxers as their eyes quickly locked upon one another's forms. The atmosphere instantly heated up with that single action. As he stepped further into the room, and closed the door behind him, Dante almost left the entire room in complete darkness...if it were not for the full moon that was sending sweet rays of moonlight through the single and somewhat big window, illuminating the young half breed's naked flesh as the moon peeped into their room to see the intimacy that was about to take place before it's non-existant eyes.

The older hunter stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring longingly over his fiance's practically flawless body, that seemed to shine gorgeously in the moonlight. It wasn't as good as his own, Nero didn't have as much muscle on him as the older slayer did. But it kind of reminded him of his younger self, no matter how weird that may sound to any normal person...but then again neither of them were normal.

They accepted one another, and it was one of the many many reasons, as to why they worked so well together.

He slowly strutted over to the other man, and in one careful and familiar movement, gently pushed Nero onto the smooth, coal black material that made up the beautiful and comfortable sheets on their bed, the young man's head resting upon said sheets as their lips connected for what would definetly not be the last time that night, as their lips began to mesh together like two pieces of a burning hot and passionate jigsaw puzzle.

Their now wet lips soon parted for air, both of them in a heated mess from only sharing a single kiss, trying to catch their breath. Dante gave his fiance a soft and worried look, one that spoke a simple and silent question:

 _'Are you sure about this?'_

A soft smile, just like the one that he had worn earlier that night, quickly etched itself upon Nero's beautiful features, as he moved his face closer to the older man's own, gently and passionately kissing Dante in return for the previous kiss, while his talons carefully combed through the other's gorgeous hair.

For Dante...that was the only answer that needed to be given.

* * *

By the time the two had finally seperated permanetly from one another, the heat in their bedroom becoming almost unbearable for the both of them, Nero was left breathless and sprawled across the soft covers of the bed, feeling the material rubbing against his back and rear, as he saw the older slayer above him. Their eyes were once again locked together in a heated stare, for the hundredth time that night. Nero could tell that his lover was trying his hardest to hold his vicious and horny devil side back, so that it wouldn't go and do something Dante would regret minutes, no! Seconds! After said something had taken place.

Their unbearably tight boxers had been swiftly removed, once the heat down underneath the collar had become too much for the both of them to be able to handle.

Once Dante himself was allowed to finally breathe, he reached over to the small cupboard on his right and with one hand, opened up the second draw and reached into it, pulling out a clear bottle of lube after a little bit of riffling through other items stored within the draw. He then slowly brought it over and showed it to his boyfriend.

"I don't want to hurt you." Dante cooed with a generous and loving smirk.

Nero threw back a smirk of his own.

He lifted his upper body off of Nero's gorgeous form, kneeling between the other's deliciously spread legs. He then threw the bottle into his left hand and quickly popped opened the bottle, before the older slayer slowly and teasingly dripped some of the cool and translucent liquid onto two of the fingers on his right hand.

Once that was done, he quickly closed the bottle, and then placed it back into the cupboard.

Sliding his musular body further down their comfortable bed, said bed creeking beneath the two bodies, until Dante was finally face-to-face with the young man's hard and stiff member, along with his tightly tense hole. The older slayer licked his lips at the delicious sight, and moved one of his slightly short and lube covered fingers towards the other's tight hole, carressing it over the rim of Nero's entrance. Yet as he was ready to push it inside his fiance, he looked up to see eye-to-eye with the young man, his expression softening in an instant.

"Yes or no, baby?" Dante cooed as his actions were ripping pleased moans from Nero's lips.

"Fuck~ Yes~" He moaned.

But the young slayer's features were suddenly twisted in pain, as he felt that single digit being slowly pushed into him, until Dante's knuckle was pressed up against the rim of his entrance.

The taller man could see the pain that tainted Nero's beautiful blues.

He quickly wrapped his remaining hand around Nero's aching member, stroking his hand up and down the other's throbbing shaft, every so often carressing his thumb over the head for good measure, the other man's back arching as sweet shocks of pleasure rushed all over his sweat stained body, ripping blissful and grateful moans from the young man, before he fell back onto the bed and began to buck his hips up into Dante's strong and controlling hand.

"Better baby?"

Nero answered with a hasty nod.

"Yeah~ It feels so good~" He moaned out, feeling his tight hole finally relax around the finger inside him, while said digit began to wriggle about, before his lover slowly slid it out until there was just the nail still inside his fiance.

Then, with his hand still stroking the young hunter's length, he slowly pushed a second finger into the other's entrance. He then remained still inside him for a few seconds longer than before...before he began a scissoring motion with the two digits, hearing his lover's sounds turn from small pained ones, to slightly louder ones of sweet pleasure, that echoed throughout the small brick home of the two lovers.

Nero bit down hard upon the soft and delicate flesh of his lower lip, as he felt his insides getting stretched as far as possible, some of the lube wetting the walls of his entrance, until those two fingers, as well as the older slayer's other hand, removed themselves from the young man's gorgeous form.

Dante rose back up from between the other's thighs and grabbed the lube bottle once more, dripping a good amount into his hand, closed the bottle once more and threw it away. After that, he reached down for his own throbbing cock, at as slow a pace as possible, teasing himself and his lover, before he finally gripped his thick length and started stroking it up and down, spreading the lube all over his member. It would make penetrating his fiance easier for the both of them. Meanwhile said man was watching on in anticipation, his eyes filled with lust, desire and longing for what they were about to do, as he unconsciously grabbed the bedsheets beneath them quite tightly, while his eyes could not leave what his lover's hand was doing to his own impressively thick and hot cock.

"Are you ready, kid?" Dante asked with that smug and cheeky grin of his.

"Come on old man~! Stop fucking teasing me~!" Nero shouted at his lover, face flustered and body trembling with anticipation and excitement, before a small and shy smile appeared on his soft and slightly bruised lips.

"I need you~" He pleaded, his tone much softer now, and his words whisperered.

The older hunter chuckled and bent over the other's smaller frame, as he readied himself at his fiance's prepared entrance, their eyes locked together as Nero wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Once the two of them were in the most comfortable positions they could possibly be in, Dante finally pushed the tip of his erect cock inside his lover, followed by the rest of his member. But as he did so, he could see the expression of discomfort and pain that once again painted Nero's beautiful face, and quickly smashed his rough lips against Nero's softer ones, ripping a muffled gasp from his lover in the process.

But Nero quickly relaxed, and he didn't waste another second longer, kissing his lover's back just as passionately.

Soon their tongues were lashing out like hot whips inside each other's open mouths, saliva swapped and moans muffled as Nero felt his boyfriend's thick cock, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of his behind, the young hunter's entrance squeezing somewhat tightly around Dante's member, groans and moans of pleasure spilling from his busy lips.

The bedroom was quickly filled with the moans, groans and cries of their hot and passionate love making, the heat of each other's bodies radiating like a minature sun upon their bed, the two hunters going at it for what felt like an eternity: not too gentle, but not too rough with one another, the two enjoying both the pleasure and the love they were receiving from one another.

They held onto one another as tightly as possible, neither one wanting to let go of the other as they kissed and grabbed and bit one another's bodies.

Until one final, and powerful thrust, left both devil hunters in unexplainable esctacy, as their releases hit them harder than they had ever thought they would: Dante cumming deep inside his fiance, while the young slayer shot his hot and sticky load all over his and Dante's sweat stained chests and stomachs.

"Dante~!"

"Nero~!"

Their simultaneous screams of estascy, bliss and love, could have been heard throughout the whole of Capulet City.

* * *

Hours passed as our two lovers were finally fast asleep under the warm and essence stained covers, safe and content in each other's arms for the night, the smell of recent and passionate sex thick in the air of the shop.

Much needed silence had taken place over moans and cries and screams of pleasure and esctascy.

But the peace did not last for very long.

A sudden shadow floated into the room straight through the only window in the entire room. The mysterious creature seemed intrigued by the smells that still lingered throughout room, suddenly teleporting to the other side of the bed, staring intently down at it's sleeping target.

 ** _'So this is the half-breed he spoke of to me.'_** The creature thought in a deep and curious voice, it's boney and thin arms outstretched from it's black as night cloak, that flowed gracefully and hauntingly far past the bottom of it's unnoticeable legs.

It reached out and hovered both fleshless hands over the white-haired half-breed's head, and began to whisper a sinister spell to the hunter, as suddenly, a micro-sized ball of light appeared underneath it's skeletal palms, and as quickly as it had appeared, it dissapeared in seconds into the man's peaceful mind.

It's expression remained blank throughout the entire moment, while it retracted it arms straight back into it's cloak...where they instantly vanished as if the creature didn't even have a body to speak of.

And soon the mysterious creature itself had vanished, leaving not a single trace to show that it had even been there at all.

It's mission had been completed.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh, I bet you're all wondering: Who is this mysterious creature? What was the spell he used? And which one of our two lovers did this creature use its spell on?

Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go, and stay tuned for chapters five and six.

BYE! BYE!


	6. Chapter 5:Cold and Alone

Okay everybody, sorry for the wait since the last one came out. I hope that this will make up for it in all your eyes and thank you for your patience with me.

Warning: Some violence and swearing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, all I own is the plot and certain characters that will appear later on.

ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning finally arrived, as the enormous sun shone high and bright in the cool city air of Capulet, flowing through every street and cooling down the hundreds of people, who were quickly feeling the horrendous heat of the new day.

The older devil hunter's eyes slowly blinked a couple times as he awoke, before they fully opened up, looking up at the ceiling of his and his fiance's safe and comfortable bedroom. The room was definetly well lit at the time, as Dante groaned in pain, his blue eyes aching slightly from the natural light of the sun, that was shining through the uncovered window, yet he quickly got past it and then slowly looked to his left.

His lover's peaceful and almost innocent form, was the first thing his own two eyes layed upon, seeing how surprisingly calm Nero was while asleep, to the point of looking almost motionless in a way, as he laid there next to the taller man, most of his gorgeous and naked body unfortunately hidden underneath the soft and warm covers of their bed, a small smile decorating his beautifully thin and sweet lips.

Dante smiled at the very welcomed sight.

After last night's passionate celebrations, he wanted to let his fiance rest for a little while longer, before he would actually wake Nero up.

He carefully and quietly pulled the covers off his lower form, swinging his bare and muscular legs off of the bed, until they were hanging over the edge of the bed, his feet resting flat upon the cool and hard floor, before he finally pushed himself up off of the lovely bed, leaving a very visible and large imprint upon said bed. Searching through the scattered clothes upon the floor, Dante had soon collected all of his messy, somewhat cold, crinkled and wrinkled covered clothes, before he stepped over to Nero's bedside, gently and slowly pecking his fiance on the forehead.

"Sleep well, kid." He whispered, before he finally, and as quietly as possible, exited the bedroom.

He closed the door behind him as silently as possible, then strolled into the bathroom with his clothes in his arms and as bare as the day he had been born, placing said clothes one at a time upon the plain white radiator, and in a somewhat messy fashion too. Once that was done, Dante finally stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind him, before he turned the shower head on. In an instant, millions of hot and relieving droplets crashed down upon his naked body, drawing out a content sigh of enjoyment from the half demon, as the water soaked his hair, running and carressing down Dante's muscular and tall body.

It washed away all the evidence of what had happened between him and the young slayer that night off his body, and down the drain, never to be seen by any other living being.

The three ladies, especially the new girl on the team, wouldn't be able to embaress him this time over it.

* * *

After a little while, the sounds of water rushing and hitting the hard bottom of the shower were finally silenced, and the bathroom door was opened, Dante emurging with his boxers and jeans back on, while a fluffy and soft towel was hanging around his neck, using the ends to dry off his dripping wet hair.

He strolled down the stairs, whistling a random tune as he allowed the towel to drape over his shoulders as he strutted past his cluttered desk and into the kitchen.

There were the usual appliances: a half filled fridge, an old oven, a slightly messy sink and a few sturdy cupboards with bits and pieces inside them. On top of that, a simple table was pushed up against the wall on the right, with four not too comfortable chairs were placed in twos on both sides, as a single functioning light hung above from the centre of the ceiling to finish the whole room off. It brought some brightness to it all, and made it look more pleasant, and feel ten times more warm, than it would have been without that single light.

But Dante still needed to upgrade the oven up one of these days.

The hunter grabbed the small handle of the clear white fridge, and with little effort, pulled it open.

He reached inside for one of the cold cans of fresh beer, that made up most of the items on the second shelf, and then placed his beer on the kitchen table. After that was done, he quickly went back into the fridge and pulled out half a pizza on a plain plate, that he had left over on the same shelf from a night or two ago, then closed the door and placed the pizza next to the beer.

Soon enough, Dante exited the kitchen with his plate of pizza in one hand, and his can of beer in the other, as he strolled over to the couches and rested upon one of the tarnished and messy sofas, that were still somehow comfortable even after all those years of abuse at the hads of the hunters and their foes.

Grabbing the remote control for the old television in front of him, Dante flicked through every single channel he could get his hands on, but couldn't find anything that either interested or entertained him in slightest, groaning with every channel that came across.

And after a few minutes he simply decided to turn off the TV.

* * *

After he had consumed the remains of the pizza, and downed all the cold and delicious beer in the can, Dante placed the grease stained plate in the sink, and the empty can in the half filled bin.

He had been sitting on the sofa for quite some time after doing that.

But Nero still hadn't come down stairs.

The older hunter quickly got off his behind and strolled back up the stairs to his and his fiance's shared bedroom, and slowly opened the door by a small fraction, before he poked his head into the quiet room.

Not one thing had changed since he left.

In seconds the son of Sparda had quietly entered, silently stepping over to his sleeping lover's side, while the entire time, not uttering even a single word for once in his life. He started to try and carefully shove the other's body, doing so in as gently a fashion as possible of course. But still no movement could be seen, and he didn't even seem to flinch at the contact of the older man's strong yet loving hands.

Dante sighed in irritation.

"Okay kid, you can cut the crap now. I know this is for me scaring the shit of you yesterday!" He shouted at the sleeping man...but still nothing came back.

This was starting to worry and confuse the older slayer, as he rubbed at the back of his neck in a puzzled manner, though his worry was definetly outweighing his confusion at the moment.

 **RING RING**

 **RING RING**

"Aw shit." Dante muttered through suddenly gritted teeth, as the rude ringing of the shop phone irritated his ears, and he hesitantly headed over to the door.

But as he was about to close the bedroom door behind him, and leave Nero in his restful state...his eyes locked upon his fiance's peaceful and beautiful body, his aching heart skipping a beat at the unforgettable sight. The young man was breathing steadily in his sleep, his chest rising up and down beneath the warm and soft covers of the bed, yet the rest of his body seemed to be as still as a sacred statue.

"I'll be back before you know it, Nero. I promise." Dante whispered softly, a gentle and honest smile on his face, before he finally left the room and dashed down the stairs of the shop, the wood creaking under his bare feet as he stomped over to his desk, yanking the receiver off of the base of the phone in a sudden rush.

"Hello, can I help you?" He spoke quickly through the phone, and heard an old man's shaky and aged voice immediately come through from the other end, his tone one of panic that shook with every word he spoke. As carefully and as quickly as possible, the demon hunter placed the phone between his shoulder blade and ear as he grabbed a nearby pen and notepad off his messy desk with his free hands, and began to draught down what he could hear coming out of the old man's mouth, until the line suddenly went completely silent.

Nothing but static consumed the building.

The signal was gone.

Dante groaned in annoyance, before he slammed the phone back down hard upon the base, hearing it click back into place, before the older hunter rushed off to collect his weapons and his remaining clothes, with one note in his pocket, and another one on the desk for his fiance if ever he awoke from his sleep, as he dashed through the doors of the shop.

Jumping like a master acrobat into the air, the demon hunter landed directly in the driver's seat of his shiny crimson car, that was parked on the road outside the shop.

And soon, Dante was racing off to the destination of his new mission, while the entire time, Nero's sleeping form was still extremely fresh in his mind.

* * *

After a long long ride of dull and lonely silence, our red trench coat wearing devil hunter had finally arrived at his cold and snowy location, that quite far away from the city of Capulet, that he had called home for many years.

Dante cut off the vicious engine, pulled the key out of the ignition and then quickly shoved it back into his pocket.

He quickly stepped out of the car, and took in the expansive view of the city, that was in front of his very eyes.

The cold, white and snow consumed city was practically abandoned by every man, woman and child since, from what the son of Sparda had been told, the city had been evacuated as best it could by the man in charge of the city...but some were not so lucky. The blood of the unfortunate ones could be easily seen littering the snow, street signs and vehicles of every street that the devil hunter could see. The buildings seemed to be the only things that looked clean and modern, not in ruins like other places Dante had visited. Not that that didn't mean they weren't in some form of shambles as well, thanks to the demonic attack upon the city.

"One of these days I gotta get a better coat." The hunter muttered to himself, starting to walk through the streets of the city, keeping his hands deep in his pockets to keep them warm, as the only noises that could be heard were the sounds of the wind blowing a little strongly through the air, his own boot covered feet crushing the snow beneath him and his calm and hot breaths.

As he strolled through the city, trying to hunt down the demons so he could clear them out of the place as soon as possible, his thoughts rushed back to his fiance: sleeping in their bed, his body just lying there beautifully still, the young man's face appearing so calm and so gentle, almost welcoming compared to the expression the other hunter wore whenever he was awake or fighting.

Dante sighed quietly in the lonely city.

 _'Nero.'_

* * *

 **Back at the shop:**

The first thing the young hunter's eyes layed upon, was the small cupboard next to his side of the bed, a small light upon it and three draws within it. But suddenly, he felt that there was something, or rather someone, missing form beside him, not holding him in their arms as they had been hours before. Quickly shifting his whole body around, Nero saw the crinkles and stress marks upon the empty space to his right where he figured the old man had layed recently. He sat up on the smooth bedding, stretching his long and bare arms as he yawned quite loudly in the quiet room, before he raised his body up off the bed completely. He went to grab his clothes, as he quickly realized he wasn't wearing any at the moment, and as he got them on he was careful to not tear any holes in them with his devil bringer's sharp and irritating talons.

After that, he exited the bedroom and closed it behind him, before he strolled into the shop's only bathroom, and was ready to take a piss...until he walked past the mirror above the sink, and with eyes wide as saucers, he stared from the corners of his eyes at the mirror. On the right side of his smooth skinned neck, he could see a very visible bite mark on the right side of his neck, though thankfully it had not drawn blood, yet it was still very visible to anyone who was able to look upon the young man's neck from a close range.

Nero stepped closer to the mirror, looking at the mirror directly as he tilted his head to the left, allowing his gentle hands better access to the bite mark. Two fingers caressed over the bruised flesh, yet the touch drew a gasp of pain from the man, and he quickly pulled them away and back to his side.

 _'The others are gonna really have something to talk about now.'_ He thought in embarressment, his cheeks going a touch pink at the thought of his friends asking him about who gave him the mark, even though they would figure it out the seond they saw it. Shaking his head, Nero then finally went to take a piss, and the shock of the mark finally died down within the young hunter.

Soon he was walking down the stairs of the shop, drying his dripping wet hair with a towel as he hummed one of his favorite tune to himself. He'd taken a shower to clean himself up, after what him and his lover had done last night, and once again, after the memories of said night came flooding back to him and made him grow hot and bothered after a few images flew through his min, leaving Nero with no choice but to fix the sudden problem between his thighs.

But thankfully, he was feeling very refreshed after the whole thing was done and over with, and the memories had faded away to the back of his mind.

The young man was wearing his dark blue jeans at the moment, while the rest of his clothes were still safely stored within the bedroom closet, his and Dante's clothes from their date still hanging on the radiator of the bathroom. Other than his jeans, Nero was also wearing a plain tank top, that was somewhat tightly fitted against his chest and stomach, yet he had worn the top many times before that day, so it was far from uncomfortable as he walked barefooted down the stairs and into the older hunter's office.

But as he was about to sit on the sofa and see if anything interesting was on TV, Nero had spotted something from the corners of his cerulean eyes. Something was on the older slayer's desk. It was still covered in the usual things, that his lover would normally keep on there, and not bother to clean up or throw away afterwards: gun magazines, pizza boxes and other left overs of takeaway, that they had eaten in the past few weeks.

The young man would always be the one to have to clean up when the other hunter wasn't around.

He silently and curiously walked over to the messy desk.

"Must be from the old man." He muttered softly to himself with a smirk, picking up the note as he spoke. He then began to run through the words upon said note in his head, in the old man's rough, hot and loving voice no less.

 _'Morning Nero,_

 _I'm just heading out for a mission in Astoria City. You remember that place, right? We had our first mission together there only days after you moved in. Anyway, i'll be back home as soon as I can to see if your awake. I promise._

 _Love from your soon-to-be-husband,_  
 _Dante Rebellion Sparda.'_

"Sure you will." He muttered cheekily, though he let out a small laugh, when he noticed a cute little love heart that had been drawn underneath the older man's full name.

Nero smiled at the contents of the note.

Once he had read the note multiple times, and had practically ingrained every word upon his mind, along with the little love heart, the young hunter gently placed it back on the desk, and then headed into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

He felt absolutely starved, but it most certainly wasn't going to be pizza, that Nero would be feasting upon in the morning.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Astoria City:**

The ferocious roars of the icy beasts echoed throughout the entire city, as they viciously lashed out at the stylish demon hunter before them with the frozen claws at the end of one arm, that were as long as a human arm and as sharp as a brutal blade, while it's other arm was made up of a hard and large chunk of ice, that it was using to easily shield it's armadillo like face from the half-demon's bullets whenever possible.

But Dante was far from impressed.

"Can you guys create good weather for a change." He moaned in mocking annoyance, a wide grin upon his face as he holstered both of his trusty pistols, and with little effort, back flipped to a higher point upon the top of an apartment complex, looking as trashed and abandoned as the rest of the place, while at the same time just barely dodging the icicles that raced at him from below, and maybe gaining a few cuts here and there on his body in process.

Holding Rebellion by the handle over his shoulder, the hunter stared back down at the herd of fast approaching demons, that were animalistically crawling up the front of the building like the man was the only source of food in the area for them...well actually he was but that didn't mean he had to stand there and take it.

"So you wanna play, huh?" Dante taunted the demons, practically begging them to try and attack him with their best shot, at which point a few of the frosts quickly launched themselves high into the cold air from the edge of the rooftop and-

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Smoke floated from the hole of Ebony's barrel, four cold and lifeless bodies plummeted down to the cold ground like bloodied and fleshy comets, and crimson liquid died the white snow a light shade of scarlet, before their bodies soon faded away into nothingness. Dante stared at the remaining demons and blew away the smoke, seeing the small sliver of fear in their body language as he holstered Ebony...and pulled out his ridiculously long and thick sword.

Showing it to the creatures in front of him, he stood there as if waiting for something to actually happen, before he held Rebellion at his side.

"It's your move." Said the demon hunter in a sly and challenging tone, standing tall as he waited for the frosts to do anything other than simply looking as if they were just terrified teens in a horror movie.

And thankfully for Dante they didn't dissapoint.

Monsterous arms were pulled back.

Growls escaped the frosty beasts.

And all their coal black eyes were locked upon Dante's calm, prepared and muscular physique.

And in mere seconds, the creatures had allowed their claws to part from their bodies, sending them flying directly at the half-breed...and straight through his chest, stabbing him multiple times as blood ran down his body, the hunter coughing up the same crimson essence onto the floor, as his head lowered and his grip on Rebellion lightened slightly.

Freezing agony ran through Dante's form, yet he had grown extremely used to such poor attempts at killing him, to the point that it was becoming more of an excuse to mock his enemies with the fact that he could not be killed.

It always got a good laugh out of Dante.

And this situation was no different.

"Too bad, boys." He teased mockingly, before he began to pull out every single icicle from his chest, ripping out each of them with little to no care of where they went after that. The pain was quick and the wounds dissapeared in seconds, leaving no signs that he had allowed the demons to land a powerful attack.

Gripping Rebellion tightly in his hand, he pointed the large devil arm at the demons.

"Now it's my turn."

The hunter rushed at the frosts, looking ready to dice them into chunks of disgusting meat...but instead he leaped off the top of the huge building as adrenaline rushed through his veins from the thrill of the cold and exciting fall, before he quickly spun around to stare at the creatures that had now leaped off the building and after him.

But he still had one more trick up his sleeve, scanning over how the demons were falling above him...then made his decision...and finally dealt the killing blow with a well timed and thoughtout throw of his sword.

And as he stylishly landed on both feet, catching Rebellion and sheathing it back behind his back in one swift movement, the remains of the demons dropped to the ground around him, crimson rain soaking his clothes and hair within seconds.

But now he felt even colder than before because of his own actions.

But suddenly, the sounds of claws scraping against hard floor tiles, and the little clicks of a tongue against hard shell-like flesh echoed from somewhere nearby Dante's position.

 _ **'They must be below us.'**_ His devil side suggested.

The two sides could both sense a nest of ice demons not far from them. Dante strolled cautiously over to the automatic glass doors, the doors slowly opening for him as he was but a few inches from entering the building, Dante pulling out his guns as he stepped inside.

The sense was getting stronger as he found the stairs to the basement near the back of the first floor, that was in complete shambles, the lights flickering on and off every so often, as he strolled down the short set of steps to see a small shimmer of light at the bottom. He guessed nobody had had time to turn the thing off light before the demons attacked.

As he stepped down the stairs, the only noises that could be heard were his own echoing footsteps and, what seemed to be the sound of tiny pieces of rubble crumbling off the edge of something as they then hit the rocky cliffs below on the long way down.

"Whoa!" Dante uttered with a surprised gasp, feeling the floor under him get light as he stepped back, seeing the ground that was just below him crumble away and hit the cliff side, seperating it into even smaller pieces on the way down. When he thought it was okay to move again, Dante nonchalantly strolled up to the very edge of what seemed to be a massive and never ending hole, both in size and depth.

The demon hunter whistled.

"That's one hell of a drop." He shouted downwards, his voice echoing all the way down the hole, while he was bent over and examining said hole.

 _'I bet I could beat the kid to the bottom.'_

He smiled happily at the thought of racing his lover to the bottom of the hole, giving him a chance to see that cute little pout on Nero's sweet, soft and lucious l-

 _ **'Focus Dante! Focus!'**_ His devil side berated, while said man quickly shook his head of the thoughts that were trying to innocently and indirectly distract him from the job, before he jumped down into the rabbit hole.

It felt like forever with the air flowing past his body as he did so, before he finally saw solid ground, flipping his entire body in mid-air to land on his feet with a loud crash! Kicking up the dirt from the ground when he landed.

 _ **'And he sticks the landing!'**_ His demon side shouted in a teasing tone inside Dante's mind, the hunter gritting his teeth together at the comment, which was quickly followed by a burst of hysterical laughter similar to the devil hunter's own laughter, yet a touch deeper and seemed to echo within Dante's mind whenever he even said a single word.

"Shut up." Dante gritted out, his voice filled to the brim with annoyance. Luckily his tone seemed to shut it up as intended.

The devil hunter's better hearing and sight assisted him as he carefully walked through the dangerous and demon made tunnel, claw marks scattered aross the ceiling, floor and sides of the tunnel, water droplets splashing as they hit the ground with a small and echoing pop, along with the sound of the hunter's muddy footsteps. But suddenly, familiar roars came echoing throughout the tunnel from further down said tunnel, getting louder with every step the demon slayer took.

Putting Ebony and Ivory away, Dante quickly unsheathed his demonic blade, and then wasted no time in sprinting down the tunnel.

Howling screams, blades slamming against hard flesh and blood splattering across the walls, ceiling and floor quickly echoed throughout the entire tunnel, and into the small room filled to with Frosts, yet the creatures were not alone.

Their mates were resting supposedly safely along with them, until the gruesome sounds reached them all, and the demon hunter had finally arrived at the nesting ground of the large group of Frosts, looking wide eyed at the blood covered half-breed before them.

They could smell their kind on him.

"I'm sorry about this." Dante whispered sorrowfully to the creatures, gripping Rebellion tightly as he looked at all of the demons, seeing the dominants protecting their submissives with their own bodies as they shivered in fear at the sight of him.

And even as he ready himself for the slaughter, that he was about to commit upon these poor creatures, his expression should nothing but pity and sorrow towards them.

The hunter never, ever, wanted to know the pain of losing a mate.

* * *

Time passed and soon enough, Dante had finally cleared them all out, unable to leave a single one of them alive to escape out into the world, or to even try and call out for help.

He couldn't let them go...it was his job, his mission to protect the humans that were under his protection...no matter what.

Once the deed was done, he had leaped out of the hole, walked out of the building's basement and walked silently through the automatic doors. He walked through the melting snow and ice, hands deep in his pockets and his head low, while thoughts of nothing but his recent actions, were the only thoughts reaping through his mind. It worried him to the core that he might have to someday, possibly soon, deal with such a horrific and tragic moment in his life.

Losing his one true love, his Nero, the man he would fight through hell and back for.

Or maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't just lose Nero he might possibly-

No! He wasn't gonna let this get him down, god dammit! He was gonna get his pay, return home to the shop and see that Nero was up and awake, waiting for him to return home and embrace and kiss the young man without a care in the world.

Smiling at the thought, he made it to his car on the outskirts of the city, strolling along with his head held high and his face bright with anticipation for getting home to his fiance. But just as he was about to get into the car, a familiar voice, aged and gruff, came from behind him, almost as if the being's face was right next to his ear.

 _ **"Dante...Sparda. You cannot...save him. You will...lose him."**_ Whispered the mysterious voice.

Said hunter quickly span on his heel as fast as he could, while simultaneously unsheathing Rebellion, hoping to get a good look at whoever it was...but he had no luck, since when he looked behind him, there was nothing to be seen other than the thawed-out city, as the city was beginning to be repopulated by it's people.

"Mr Sparda!" A man called out to the demon hunter as he ran over to the taller man.

The small and slightly pudgy man was the one in charge of the city, looking very smart in his full black suit and his grey hair combed back to show off his adverage features, as he ran over to the hunter, who was still standing in his battle position and sweating like he standing in the hottest summer in years. The shock of whatever, or whoever it was, that had spoken those haunting words to him, still ran through his veins as the rest of the world seemed to be invisible to him.

Who had that been?

What did it mean when it said he couldn't save Nero?

Nero was safe and sleeping back at the shop, or maybe even waiting around the shop for him to come back!

So why on earth would his lover be in any form of danger?

"Are you alright, Mr Sparda? You look dreadful." Asked the man, finally grabbing Dante's attention and snapping him out of his stance, gasping as he looked this way and that in what appeared to be a panicked state. The voice was nowhere to be seen nor could be heard by the demon hunter. After a moment of checking, he then finally sheathed his sword away on his back, before he quickly wiped away the sweat off his forehead and straightened himself up in front of the smaller man. The man in charge seemed to be much shorter than Dante and was also quite chubby aswell.

"I'm fine." The hunter hastily reassured.

"Excellent. Thank you for saving my city again, Mr Sparda. Please. Take your reward for your noble efforts." The man praised him with glimmering light of joy in his eyes, as he grabbed his wallet, reached in and then pulled out a hand-full of green bills of 10s, 20s and 50s, before handing them over to the hunter, who smirked at the sight and then collected the money from the man's slightly tanned and large hands

Dante counted the cash, and with a satisfied look in his blue eyes, placed them safely in one of his coat pockets.

"Thanks." He uttered proudly with a smile.

After the conversation had ended, and the man had left him alone to go check on his people, the white haired hunter turned and finally got into his car. He thrusted the key into the ignition and harshly twisted it to the left, as the powerful engine came to life, before he quickly gripped the steering wheel tightly with his gloved hands.

The city slowly faded away from Dante's view, as he drove further and further from the rescued city, and with every mile driven, got closer and closer to Capulet.

 _'No matter what's gonna happen I will save you, Nero.'_

* * *

 **Back at Devil May Cry:**

Our young hunter had finished his dinner a couple hours ago: a simple cheese sandwich to satisfy his empty stomach, and was now seated upon one of the sofas in front of the TV, trying and failing to find something worth watching.

"Crap. Crap. Boring. Shit." He muttered with a thick tone of annoyance, sighing, before he finally gave up and turned off the TV, throwing the controller haphazardly onto the other sofa.

Nero pondered over what was taking Dante so long to get back after how long of waiting about.

It was already far past twelve, as the young man stared silently at the clock, hoping and pleading for the silence to finally break as every second of boredom passed him by.

Normally his boyfriend didn't take this long to get back from a mission...but then again the older hunter did goof around a lot during battle, wheather they were completely surrounded by demons or just taking care of a few strays. Though he had to admit, and this was a sweet secret that he hoped would never get out, that he actually found Dante's stylish and down right insane antics to be entertaining, to the point where Nero would have to stifle a laugh or two when he saw it or even remembered it.

 _'That's it! He's just goofing around!'_ He concluded, motivating himself to remain patient for just a little longer, a relieved smile now etched upon his soft lips.

He then headed deep into the kitchen to grab something else to eat.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **Just near the city limits:**

The red hunter was so very close to home.

He could feel the wind racing past him and through his hair, the sun shining rays of warm light upon his face as he drove as fast as he possibly could down the road, speeding past the city limits for the second time that day, knowing that trouble would arise because of how fast he was going compared to the speed limit.

But as he drove through the busy streets of Capulet, speeding past people chatting and doing...more explicit and illegal things, the hunter's thoughts dived back into what had occured outside of Astoria City.

 ** _'Dante...Sparda. You cannot...help him. You will...lose him.'_**

He had never heard such a voice before in his life, atleast not one that he could really remember. It had definetly been a demon. That he was absolutely certain of. It had something to do with what was happening to his fiance.

That was all he knew about the voice.

But if this demon caused any harm, or layed even a single finger upon his lover's form, if Nero...was killed...then make no mistake that there would be hell to pay.

It was infuriating and frightening to no end, thinking about the words that were whispered to him, and who or what they were from, yet he hastily pushed it to the back of his mind for later, in case the mysterious creature ever showed it's ugly face.

Once he did so, Dante noticed that he wasn't too far from the shop, slowing the car's speed slightly so he wouldn't cause trouble in front of the shop as he parked, and probably have to pay god only knows how many fines for speeding about, like a madman high on pure speed and adrenaline.

But one part of that was true to the demon hunter.

He quickly shut off the car's engine and grabbed the keys, getting out of the car as he rushed over and through the double doors, and then finally into the shop, calling out to his lover and telling him that he was finally home.

But nothing came back to him.

As he slammed the doors open, the hunter threw his precious blood and sweat stained trench coat over to one of the sofas, ruining said sofa as he then rushed up the stairs at the speed of one of Ebony and Ivory's bullets, and over to the first door on the left of the corridor, leaving the stairs with extremely visible burn marks imprinted upon them.

But he just simply ignored them.

He mentally crossed his fingers, as one of his gloved hands reached for the door knob. Dante took a deep breath as his heart pounded ferociously within his chest. It was acting like it was trying to get closer to Nero's own heart...like they needed each other more than the blood that was pumped through them. Slowly and nervously, he twisted it until the demon slayer had finally pushed the door open, and allowed the light of the corridor to brighten up half of the bedroom.

But still nothing had changed.

* * *

Another agonising cliffhanger. I apologise sincerly for this.

So what is everybody thinking of the story so far? I've seen a lot of awesome reviews from you awesome people.

So don't forget to continue leaving your thoughts in the comment box down below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	7. Chapter 6:Call In The Team!

Hello again and welcome back to the plot. So yeah, last time I left you on another cliff hanger, so lets see how things will fair for the son of Sparda.

Warning: _'hides behind a flame shield'_ OCs INCOMING!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...other than the OCs I just mentioned five second ago.

ENJOY!

* * *

Nero was still lying there in the bed, practically lifeless underneath the soft sheets as the material caressed against every inch of naked flesh that it could reach. Unfortunately the older slayer had forgotten to clean the sheets since the previous night's escapades. But Dante didn't waste any time, as he rushed over to his lover's side with hope, the smallest little sliver of hope, that his fiance was still alive and well in their bed.

Gently he checked the other man's pulse...but it didn't take very long for him to actually find said pulse.

This was getting stranger and stranger.

Dante was getting a terrible feeling about all of this.

What if he couldn't do anything to help the young hunter in his mysterious and odd predicament?

The last time that one of his loved ones had been in danger, he had been unsuccessful when it came to saving them from their end: his mother, his father, his own brother...and now Nero, his own lover and soon-to-be-husband, could possibly follow suit.

No! He had to stop thinking like this! He had to stay strong in times of crisis, especially for Nero's sake!

But suddenly, the crimson hunter felt a plan shoot him hard in the chest. It was a good plan. Or atleast...when it comes to Dante and plans that is...so maybe it would be good and maybe it would be bad.

But at this point the plan was his best chance.

"I'm gonna get you back, kid. I promise i'll get you back." He whispered against the sleeping man's forehead, then quickly left a soft kiss upon it, before he finally dashed out of the room and back down the burn marked stained stairs, all of this done with a shot of adrenaline and urgency to Dante's actions.

He ran over to the phone, picking it up for the second time that day and punched in the numbers, that he had used so many times before in his devil hunting career. He had practically had it embedded upon his mind by now. And with a somewhat calm hand, he brought the phone upto his ear...and then waited for an answer.

One ring, two rings, and three rings more, echoed throughout the room as the hunter muttered to himself, hoping that the one he was calling would pick up and answer him. This continued for another minute, until the ringing stopped...and a woman's voice, that sounded as though she had been forced out of sleep by the call, finally spoke from the other side of the line.

"Uh, who is it?"

"Lady," He started calmly.

"Oh for god's sake! Do you realise what time it is?!" The other hunter snapped at her colleague, making Dante quickly yank the phone away from his poor ear.

He gave it a few seconds, and then cautiously and slowly, brought the phone back to his ear.

"I know, Lady." The hunter began again with an odd grin on his face, before he continued, with a much more comical tone to his words.

"But if you could find it in your heart to listen, I would be eternally greatful."

He was trying his damndest to stop himself from laughing out loud in hysterics. The older hunter could just imagine the look of irritation on the woman's face. But as best as he could, Dante quickly straightened himself out.

This was most certainly a time to be serious, yet he just could't help himself with Lady on the phone, and besides...it was helping him cope at a time like this.

"Well if your going to be like that, then you can piss off." Lady gritted back and seemed ready to end the call.

But the hunter quickly caught on.

"Sorry, i'm sorry, okay." The hunter spluttered out. Nothing came back, yet the call had not been ended.

And after a moment, Dante finally explained what he himself knew about the situation, his concern and care for the young man blatantly clear in every word that came out of his mouth, almost to the point that he might have been rambling on and on for what seemed like hours. But once he had finally finished, Lady couldn't seem to find the right words to say in response to the information that had been dumped upon her shoulders, as all she could do was try to process through what she had just been given.

The older hunter could then suddenly hear noises coming from the other end, along with another woman's much calmer and more gentle voice speaking, yet he could tell what was going on on the other end of the call.

"We'll come over first thing in the morning, so get some sleep and we'll sort this out tomorrow." The she demon explained softly, her voice caressing over his aching mind, relaxing him with pure care laced in every single word she spoke. It reminded him of what his mother used to do, back when she was still alive...back when he had had a family.

"Thanks, and could you call up Sophie for me? Best if you do it instead of yours truly." The hunter answered back, scratching at the back of his neck with his remaining hand. The newbie wasn't the meanest person he knew, nor the nicest person he knew, but she could be helpful, nice and could even be good company when she wanted to be. But there was strong emphasis on the word wanted.

"She won't bite, but if you insist, i'll talk to her." Trish retorted cheekily, Dante groaning and rolling his eyes as more rumbling rushed through the line, before they said their goodbyes and the older slayer finally ended the call.

Sophie would probably be able to tell them what demon had done this, what they had done, and how they were supposed to rid his lover of whatever spell or potion it had used on him.

Soon the older slayer was sitting on the floor of the room nextdoor to their bedroom, his back resting against the side of the bed, the side where he would usually be laying on, resting peacefull with his boyfriend in his arms...but he couldn't take the risk. He didn't want to hurt Nero, but his devil side was now making it hard for him to even sleep, let alone sit near the other man without it taking over while he was out like a light.

It wanted to make sure nobody got near his lover while he was in that state. And it would go to some extreme lengths to get the job done.

To try and push such thoughts away, the demon hunter wondered how the the ladies were doing. He hadn't seen them in quite some time, and he was thinking about what might actually happen once the three of them arrived the next morning, though he was certainly expecting some strong words from all of them once they saw the ring on the other man's finger...especially from Sophie.

* * *

It was the middle of the cold and bleak night, the moon's rays peaking through the rare holes in the trees, that made up Capulet's forest, hiding the old and mysterious house that lied deep within the forest.

It seemed to have been left in quite a poor state for a very long time...atleast from how the outside of the house looked.

The building was made up of two floors, a basement below that and an attic topping it all off on the inside. Outside the house in the backyard, there was a large and almost empty space, that was regularly used as a training ground by the house's inhabitants, along with a gorgeous garden that had been filled to the brim with exotic and strange plants. Unfortunately neither could be seen at such a dark time.

And if you dared to take a closer look.

Go past the outskirts of the forest, and step as close to the house as you feel would be best for your safety...you would see that the lights were on within the living room to the right on the first floor of the mansion-like house.

Within the well lit room, there was a seating area: with two long sofas and one short sofa in front of a wide screen TV for entertainment. On the other side of the room, past a nicely made archway, there was a table made of light brown colored wood with a shiny see-through vase in the middle and six sturdy chairs encircled around it, along with a door nearby that led into the modern kitchen.

And though the TV screen had nothing on it, it was thanks to the light from the magnificent chandelier above the seating area, that you could gaze upon a tall woman with short brown curls and eyes of caramel. She was wearing a purple night gown of soft silk to keep her body warm on a cold night such as this. The seat that she was sitting in looked to be her own.

The day's newspaper was on her lap, as her eyes ran across each and every line of detail with intrigue...but your eyes would not be focused on any of that. Instead your eyes...would shoot straight to her feline ears of white, that twitched every so often upon her head, from the sounds that the wind made as it rushed through the nearby trees, while her long and elegant tail wiggled about of it's own accord.

But she was not the only inhabitant inside the large house.

Though the man of the house, and the woman's husband, was not going to be back from his job for at least another hour or so, their only daughter was home, in her room on the second floor and first on the left.

Her bedroom was one of the smaller rooms within the house, only having a bed to the back that was pressed up against the wall, an almost empty desk next to the door with an small white laptop upon it, and a comfy chair in front of it, along with a long and large closet that covered across the whole of the right wall. An elegant light was hanging from the centre of the ceiling, like a smaller version of the chandeliors scattered around the house, which would usually make her violet walls visible to all who entered her quarters, yet at the moment the room was unfortunately devoid of almost any light to do the job.

But luckily, the woman held a little yellow flashlight in her right hand, as she flashed rays of light across the gorgeous black and white art of the newest book, that she was now going through with her bright and intrigued filled emerald eyes.

She giggled to herself.

 _'Sensei...I don't know why, but I just got a call from the Hero Organisation.'_ She thought in a slightly deeper voice than her own, staring down at the detailed formof the cyborg in the first panel, before her eyes moved to the next panel...and to the less detailed baldy below.

She was trying desperately to hold back her laughter, that would most certainly get her caught by her mother.

"Aww, he does care about him." She whispered happily in her own rough yet feminine voice, as she read the dialogue, a cheeky smile etched upon her thin and pink lips. What she wouldn't give to see those two heroes kissing in the actual story...and not just on the internet.

RING RING

RING RING

The old fashioned ringing was echoing from the first floor. In the living room, where the blonde's mother was, to be precise. Her fluffy and snow white ears instantly picked up the sound, as the ringing came, and then went as the call was finally answered. But as she continued reading onto the next page, yet her attention and interest was no longer upon the book in her hands, nor was it on the cool old man on the next page...but rather, both her attention and interest, were hooked to the two names she suddenly heard come from her mother.

 _'Lady? And Trish? Wonder why their calling at this time of night.'_

She smiled happily at their names, before she dropped both the flashlight and the book onto her bed, and then rushed out quite quickly and quite quietly into the bright corridor. The lights pained her eyes slightly, yet it wasn't a permanent problem for the blonde, as she began to jog down the warm and bright corridor.

The well crafted and large wooden stairs were hard underneath her feet as she rushed down them, her ears picking up the noise to her left, and she dashed straight over to the living room door. However she didn't open it, and instead thought it best to simply listen in on what remained of the worriesome conversation.

"Hmm, I see."

"Yes, i'll tell her about what has happened in the morning. We shall all pray that Nero will come back to us all."

The woman's eyes widened, too easily taken aback to hear the conversation come to an end, along with the footsteps of her mother approaching the door hiding the blonde teen.

 _'What's going on?'_ She thought, concern for one of her friends thick in her thought, before the door were suddenly opened and Sophie's eyes quickly shot straight up to meet her mother's gently surprised yet stern gaze. Backing up, the blonde quickly stood up straight with an apologetic frown on her lips, in the presense of her powerful and wise mother.

"You should be in bed at this time, Sophie." Her mother explained in a gentle tone, that could have brought any man, human or otherwise to their knees.

The blonde lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, mother." Sophie muttered with as much honesty as she could possibly muster up, her ears lowering upon her head, in order to add to her 'apologetic' look, since after the blonde returned back to her room, she would simply continue to read the rest of her manga one way or another.

"So I guess you heard what I said?" The blonde's mother questioned, scratching the back of her neck as she spoke, as the blonde slowly nodded as her only answer.

Her mother sighed softly.

Her mother then suddenly elegantly strutted over to the stairs, and gripped the end of the shiny and well polished wood of the bannister, before she turned her head to look back at her still confused daughter, giving the blonde a soft and sweet smile.

"I shall explain the situation in the morning, my dear. But for now," She paused, lifted her left hand from her side...and then swiftly pointed a finger up the stairs to Sophie's room, a stern and powerful look in her beautiful eyes.

 **"Go to bed and go to sleep."** She ordered.

And without a second thought, the younger woman rushed up the stairs as fast as possible, back into her room and then leaped into her bed like she was being chased by a cheatah. She hadn't seen that look from her mother, since the last time she had been caught being awake late at night.

Her mother had told how much that looked had terrified her enemies back in her day.

She had quickly understood, why anyone would be terrified by such a simple, yet extremely intimidating look from her mother.

But just like the last time, Sophie didn't let it get to her and pushed the thought of that expression aside, hoping that maybe, just maybe, whatever was happening was actually a good thing. And as she picked up her manga and her flashlight, and then flicked back to the bookmarked page, only one thought circulated through her mind:

 _'I wonder why they need me?'_

* * *

Did you like my OC? I hope she won't become a thorn in your side while your reading through this and any other stories she's involved in.

 **Note: The manga Sophie is reading is issue 23 of One Punch Man, originally a webcomic by ONE, remade by Yusuke Murata and then turned into an ongoing anime by Madhouse. Go check them out because I highly recommend them.**

Also, after this chapter is uploaded, the story will be on hiatus for quite sometime, since i've got a number of stories that I need to finally get uploaded for you awesome guys and gals to read. But I will be planning for the rest of the story for when I continue.

Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go, and thank you for reading.

BYE! BYE!


	8. Chapter 7:The Demon Of Dreams

Sorry for the long wait everybody, i've quite been busy with college and my other stories.

I hope that you can all forgive me for the long wait, and I promise that other stories will be uploaded shortly after this chapter is out to make up for the hiatus.

 **Demon Dialongue: Bold.** _**Thinking: Bold Italic.**_

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except for the plot and my OCs.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _-Meanwhile, In An Unknown Location-_

 **"Did you do what I asked of you?"** Asked an aged and decreped voice.

The small but extremely long room seemed to be like an awe inspiring human laboratory. Yet the deformed and pulsing flesh that made up all the walls, the ceiling and the floor, made it look extremely unappealing and wrong, like the room was inside the belly of some kind of monstrous beast. The only light source in the entire room was burning brightly in the center of the room, bone-like chains containing the violet flame, while a fleshy tendril kept it hanging from the ceiling like a hook at the end of a fishing line, yet no matter how high you went...you would never find the end.

But it brightened up the scene that played out before it's very eyes.

 **"Yes Captain. My spell was successful, and the half-breed is now within a deep sleep."** Answered a deep, serious, and somewhat younger voice. The owner of said voice's body was completely covered by a long, ominous and coal black cloak, that came with a hood to hide whatever it called a face. But the creature's body wasn't even on the ground, and instead, it was hovering a few inches above said ground.

 **"Very good."** The other demon praised, as it stood in front of a long desk, that was decorated with bottles of different shapes and sizes, while huge cabinets sheltering millions of important jars, covered all the way up the fleshy walls and surrounded the aged demon.

Each of the jars were filled with many different objects. Some were either very disturbing. Oddly fascinating. Extremely rare. Or they were all of the above.

Ingredients, the cloaked demon thought.

 **"Remember, its just a little test. That's all."** The old demon explained for the umpteenth time.

The other demon answered with a swift and silent nodding of the head.

Silence swallowed the entire room whole, as the two monsters just simply remained quiet, the aged demon playing around with a bottle that was filled with a dragon's scale and some Succubus blood. He was glaring at it intensely, giving it a few shakes as he did so to see how the action would effect the mixture, smirking as the blood burned the dragon's scale.

Suddenly, the silence was finally ended by the cloaked demon, as he spoke up again.

 **"Captain Cupiditas?"**

 **"Yes, what is it? I've heard all that I need to hear, so be quick. I'm working on more alchemical mixtures for my little trip to the Human World."** The alchemist explained, gritting his sharp teeth together in annoyance. This one was becoming more of a nuisance to deal with than an actual assistant to him.

 **"Are you sure that no harm will come to that man? I do believe you remember my kin's code is..."**

But Cupiditas quickly cut him off, as the demon harshly slammed his fist upon his desk, as if those words had insulted him, while the loud thud and the sound of bottles and viles shaking echoed all the way up the never ending room, and down the corridor the other demon had entered through.

 **"I know about your code, Somnium!"** The demon gritted out in as calm a tone as he could muster up at the time, his stern and angered expression shadowed, turned away from the other demon yet it was clearly meant for Somnium.

 _ **'Never harm someone with what we do, we use our magic for harmless intent, never to kill. Unless a time of war and choas came to pass.'**_

That was Somnium and his kin's code, there way of living and a law that, if they dared to go against it, would leave them an outcast of their own kind.

 **"My only order to you was to place the spell on the boy."** He explained sternly, turning around before he slowly stepped into the light created by the flame above them, finally sending that angered and stern glare at the one before him.

Cupiditas was keeping himself up with his staff, clutching the spherical top of the staff with his clawed and bony hand, his upper body hunched over slightly.

His skin was a deep shade of obsidian black, which appeared to be like a thick layer of strong armour over his weaker flesh. The captain's eyes were made up of an endless yellow, no irises and no pupils to be seen. Just a never ending pool of yellow. Two veins of that exact colour went from the back of each bare foot, all the way up and across his hairless head, down the demon's wrinkled features before it split itself multiple times at Cupiditas' collar bone to go down his back and chest, while large circles ended the veins upon points on the backs of each hand, and the tops of each foot.

The center of the demon's chest was beating silently and neutrally in faded a glow of yellow. Something was clearly keeping the captain alive...something close to a human heart perhaps?

 **"Once this is over, I will give you your reward. You are dismissed."**

 **"But Sir!"**

The other shouted, as he himself hovered into the light, as if to try and question the other demon's order.

 **"Dismissed!"**

In that moment, Somnium froze at the tone of the captain's words, staring at the other demon's infuriated expression. He knew that it would be best not to start a fight, and instead bowed down in respect of Cupiditas' order, before he finally and silently fled the laboratory, without daring to utter another word.

Cupiditas breathed an agitated sigh of relief, as he turned back around and stepped over to his desk, his eyes wandering over the formula he had been experimenting with moments ago.

 _ **'Soon, you will no longer be of use to me. You will get me the final ingredient to the ultimate potion.'**_

The demon could no longer control himself anymore, it's body trembling with the insane laughter that was coursing through his body, that was ready to erupt from his quivering lips like vicious thunder.

 **"Heh heh heh."**

 _ **'And you won't even realise it until it's too late for you to stop me.'**_

It let out another sadistic chuckle.

 **"And with that power...he he he...our master will be able to rule the human world...ha ha ha...and he will finally put an end to the Son Of Sparda's ridiculous and annoying antics!"**

The demon's loud and sickening cackles cracked like an unsettling whip through the previously silent air of the lab, as the captain finally gave into his own delicious delirium, throwing his head back in horrific joy at his own plan.

What he desperately needed was nearly within his grasp.

The young half breed's body would soon belong to Cupiditas.

And his master plan could finally proceed...to it's final phase.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, now the plot is finally starting to pick up a little. I hope you enjoy where this is going, and I hope you'll stay tuned for all the crazy and dumb plots coming your way in the future.

And don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	9. Chapter 8:A Bit Of Positivity!

Greetings readers, for I have returned, and with my return, I bring to you the next chapter of this surprisingly popular story.

But don't worry, the popularity isn't gonna go to my head.

But i'm extremely thankful for all the support this, and all of my other stories, are getting from all you beautiful people.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these badasses...except for Sophie and a few others...they belong to me.

ENJOY!

* * *

- _The Next Morning_ -

Lady and Trish were sitting upon the steps outside the small brick shop, both armed and ready for action as they waited, both impatiently and patiently, for their young friend to arrive, so that they could finally get on with figuring out what had happened to Nero.

"How much longer do you think she'll be?" Lady asked with a sharp tone of impatience, groaning as she tapped her foot aggresively against the hard ground beneath them.

The she-demon rolled her eyes.

"Not much longer, Lady." Trish replied calmly, as her eyes secretly darted around their dull surroundings from behind her dark shades, while the sun smiled down upon the Capulet city, brightening said city on a warm morning such as this.

But only seconds after those words had left Trish's luscious lips, the sounds of a roaring engine echoed through the air of the street. It was getting closer and closer to the shop with every second that passed by, until a shiny grey vehicle slowed down before the shop, before it finally came to a screeching hault as the previously roaring engine simmered down, until it finally cut out in front of the small brick building.

The vehicle itself held four clean white leather seats, while the top of the car had been pushed backwards to allow the wind to rush through the occupants' hair, while it's smooth grey body was clearly designed for speed, with it's slightly small yet slightly long body and it's well crafted and shiny silver wheels.

The ladies' eyes quickly landed upon the two newcomers, sitting in the passenger and driver seats. The passenger was a blonde haired teen, who's ears stuck up upon the top of her head, her tail peaking out above the passenger door as she sat there. And the driver, who was clearly older than the young cat, had short brown curls, along with a taller and more matured form compared to the teen.

"Lady! Trish!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly, as she wasted no time and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, then harshly pushed the door open and stepped out onto the concrete path. She wasn't wearing her long hair in a ponytail like normal, and instead it was left to flail about in the wind behind her form. She had big and plain black school bag at her side, the strap hanging over her right shoulder, while she wore a buttoned up red and blue checkered shirt, her slightly long legs covered by light blue denim jeans. On top of that, her feet were covered by dull white sneakers, and her hands were partly covered by fingerless and smooth leather gloves.

She had honestly had very little time that morning, in order to come out looking her very best for the meet up. But even she knew, that her looks weren't the most important thing at the time.

Her friend's life was what was important now.

The older woman elegantly stepped out of the driver's seat, before she strolled over and carefully plucked the blonde's demonic bow and well crafted quiver, filled with vicious arrows, out of the trunk of the car. After that, she stood at the shorter cat's side, with elegant, posh and soft ears of her own as her tail swayed slightly behind her.

She smiled sweetly at the two hunters.

"Hello again. How are you two today?" She asked softly with a motherly tone.

"We're doing good, Debbie. And you?" Trish replied softly, smiling as she stepped over and outstretched her hand, shaking hands with her young friend's mother, while Lady stood up and adjusted her rocket launcher, before she folded her arms over her chest.

"I've been doing well too. But unfortuantely, I must be going now. My husband and I are going shopping together today." She answered happily, as her and Trish's hands pulled apart, before she turned to look down at her sweet daughter, who in turn looked back up at her wise mother.

"Good luck, Sophie. Do not let it get in the way of your mission." She explained softly to the teen, as if she had spoken these words multiple times to her daughter, before she lowered her head and left a gentle and loving peck upon the blonde's forehead.

"Come on mom, not in front of my friends!" Sophie protested as she backed away, her gloved hands up in protest, shaking her head from side-to-side, seeming to be ignoring her mother's words.

She had heard them one too many times to even bother counting.

The older women giggled softly at the blonde's reaction, though Sophie's mother was still a touch concerned for both her daughter and her friends' safety. Deberah then handed her daughter's weapons over to her, and she got a quick yet genuine thank you from Sophie. After that, she walked back around to the driver's side of the car, utter her farewells to the other ladies and her daughter, before she finally left, and the three hunters were left outside the shop. Lady and Trish were trying their best not to burst out laughing at their young friend's blush dusted cheeks and pout covered lips.

"It's not funny!" Sophie snapped angrily at the other two, with a pout still upon her lips, before she placed her quiver's strap over her left shoulder and stomped past the two of them, while tightly gripping the strap of her bag and quiver in her left hand as she walked upto the double doors of Devil May Cry.

And after a moment, both Lady and Trish finally stopped and joined Sophie before said doors, who then carefully hammered on the door: once, twice, three times with her remaining hand before she shouted out as loud as she possibly could to the son of Sparda.

"Dante! Are you in there?!"

* * *

Sounds of louder banging echoed from the double doors of the shop, before it soon made it to the far off corners of the main room, and over to one of the old couches in the left hand corner of the room. And to where the red devil hunter they were calling for, was trying to get some sleep under, warm and comfortable underneath an overly large blanket. He had managed to find the blanket within the dusty and decreped attic above his home.

As the hunter slept, a few loud and rough snores came from him, as his body shifted here and there as he slept, the much needed memories of his soon-to-be-fiance and him defeating demons together, multiple times in the past, giving Dante comfort in dark times such as these ones.

A few muttered sounds came from behind the door...until an older voice suddenly spat out:

"Dante! Get your ass over here!"

Lady's voice was mumbled by the thick wood of the doors, yet it was still definetly loud enough for the older hunter to hear it.

The red devil hunter gritted his teeth together in visible irritation. He really needed some sleep for what was to come in the next few days. Yet slowly but surely, Dante sat up on the couch and pushed the covers off the couch, allowing his muscular legs to shuffle off the couch, and for his bare feet to feel the chill of floorboards beneath him. He hadn't bothered with changing before dosing off to sleep, his body still coveredby his shirt and trousers, though his trench coat that was hanging lifelessly on the coat hanger, on the other side of the room where his boots also layed lazily upon the floor.

A few more knocks hammered upon the double doors, and Dante was quickly stomping over, before he finally and swiftly opened said double doors, and was quickly greeted by three very annoyed, and very ticked off ladies, which he, for the most part, unfortunately knew as his comrades.

The older hunter yawned loudly.

"Morning ladies. Glad you could make it." Dante casually greeted, a tired tone to his words, while his expression was one that showed his sleep deprivation clear to his fellow hunters. His eyes were bloodshot and visible bags were beneath them, as he stared unfocused at the three ladies.

Trish sighed at the other's poor state.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" She questioned sternly, while at the same time, she tried her damndest to keep Lady from gunning the exhausted man down, the she-devil's gorgeous and mature form keeping her two friends seperated.

"Two,"

Another yawn left Dante.

"Maybe three hours." He uttered sleepily, rubbing at both his forehead, and his tired blue eyes. But the three women only stared with similar expressions of shock upon their faces.

And in seconds, Trish had suddenly and easily pushed Dante back into the room, which was far from a difficult task at that time of day. Lady and Sophie entered after the she-devil, closing the doors behind them all, before they turned around and stepped over to Trish's sides. But the son of Sparda just leaned lazily against his desk, his arms folded in front of his chest as he stared unfocusedly at them.

The youngest woman was the first to speak.

"How come you didn't get any sleep?" The blonde asked, an edge of curiousity to her voice, her expression of concern clear upon her young and slightly freckled face.

Dante sighed sadly, before he stepped around his desk and lazily sat within his chair. Running a hand through his hair, the red hunter silently thought over what to say to his fellow hunters, without attracted more questions. Until after a couple minutes he finally answered.

"He's upstairs in our room. Last night I tried to stay by his side but it just couldn't shut up for even a second about..."

A pause and his right hand was a sudden and tightly clenched fist.

"Things."

Dante's eyes quickly glanced at the couch from the side of his purifaral vision.

"So after a bit, I said: screw it, and came down here to slept on the couch." He finished in clear irritation, before his eyes quickly returned back to his comrades, who were now thankfully all on the same page after his little explaination.

But Dante could feel small tears in his blue orbs, ready to fall, yet he was quick to hold them back. The red hunter wouldn't let this get to him. Instead he quickly stood out of his seat, tall and strong with his fists clenched at his sides, before he stomped over to the stairs and gripped tightly at the bottom of the bannister.

He took a few deep breaths.

The hunter then looked over his shoulder to see his friends walking over to him, ready to see the problem with their own eyes. And once he had finally calmed his racing heart and forced the tears back, both Dante and his colleagues walked up the stairs together, ready to finally greet the younger half demon's peaceful form.

* * *

By the time they had finally reached the door, the three ladies were on the edges of their seats, their hearts racing at a faster pace than normal. The red hunter slowly grabbed hold of the door knob, took another deep breath, then twisted it and pushed the door open, as if his lover was just sleeping and he didn't dare want to wake Nero up in his strange state.

Lady, Trish and Sophie's eyes instantly locked upon the peaceful and handsome form of the young man, looking as if he were simply resting within a hospital bed, the soft sheets resting all the way upto his neck on his naked body. But they could clearly see that Nero's chest was slowly moving up and down with his heartbeat.

Dante quietly stepped over to the bed, as did the ladies, who took a closer look at the young hunter's side...yet the three were still left confused.

"What's wrong? He looks fine to me." Lady questioned in bewilderment, as her eyes darted from Nero's peaceful form, and over to Dante's much more tensed up physique, as he was still staring intently at his lover's soft expression, while the human hunter scratched her head in clear confusion and irritation.

"Try looking again, Lady." The red hunter replied dryly, not looking at said woman, as she gave out a defeated huff, and then looked over the younger man's entire body again, trying to find what exactly she was missing in all of this. But suddenly, as her eyes landed upon Nero's lips, her eyes widened. The half-breed was clearly breathing, his chest rising and falling underneath the sheets, yet his soft lips seemed to be fixed together with glue, not moving a single inch.

And it seemed that both Sophie and Trish had noticed this too, as their pure surprise showed upon their faces, at how this could even be possible for anybody: human, demon, half-demon or otherwise.

"He's been like this since yesterday." The older man suddenly muttered to his friends, grabbing their attention, as he sadly stepped over to Nero's side, his face contorted by serious sorrow. It was a haunting expression, that Lady and Trish had not seen, since the horrific events that had transpired with the poor man's brother.

"I woke yesterday morning, and saw that he was still asleep. It was a bit strange cause he's normally the one trying to get my sorry ass out of bed, not the other way around."

He chuckled sadly at the old memories.

"But as the hours ticked by, he still hadn't woken up, and I..."

He stopped for a second time, as he once again felt the tears begin to stir up within his dull blue eyes, yet this time, a strong and almost unbearable ache swelled up in his chest, tightening as he tried desperately to get the next words out of his quivering mouth.

And Sophie, for how she had usually acted towards the son of Sparda, was actually the first one to step over to him, placing one of her small hands upon his shoulder, a genuine and much needed form of comfort for the old man.

"Don't worry, Dante." The blonde softly started in a reassuring tone, as Lady and Trish soon joined Sophie with helping their poor friend.

"We're here for you. Even if at times we may not act like we care: by shooting you, stabbing you and just generally causing you pain...but we truely do care." She finished off with the nicest and widest smile that she could muster up for him, Lady and Trish doing the same.

"Yeah, she's right Dante." Trish softly uttered, backing up her young friend, who felt a hot blush appear upon her cheeks.

But suddenly, all their curiousities were peaked, as they heard a sudden and low chuckle begin to shake the man's tall and muscular form, as they all quickly raised an eyebrow at the white haired man.

Dante slowly raised his head to look up at Nero's body.

"For once, Sophie...you're not making a mess out of what's coming out of your mouth." He teased, with a small grin on his handsome lips. He actually felt a little better, thanks to their sweet words of incouragement. He would give them that.

Sophie's face was quickly contorted with an annoyance as her ears lowered in sinister motion, as she threw a swift but light punch to the man's left shoulder. But Dante simply laughed and rubbed at said shoulder, while the blonde stomped away from the others and over to the opposite side of the room.

The youngest hunter quickly removed her bag, as she then began to unload demonology books, bottles of different shapes and sizes, a mysterious and old wooden box, and an ancient artifact that appeared to be some kind of demonic magnifying glass, out of her bag before she then placed them all on the floor in front of herself.

She then looked over everything she had, making sure that she had not forgotten anything nor had she misplaced anything...but it seemed that she had gotten lucky that time. Sophie then looked up at her friends, who had now moved a little closer towards her, as they stared at the objects she had revealed to them, but did so with slight caution because of her now not-so-good mood.

"I'll need to examine him with this."

She carefully picked up the demonic magnifying glass.

"Is that okay with you, D?" She softly asked, uttering the nickname that she had unfortunately bestowed upon the devil slayer, sometime after she had begun working with the son of Sparda.

But Dante just ignored the nickname.

He thought over it for a minute or two, scratching at the stubble upon his chin before he sighed, and then nodded.

"Okay. I won't hurt him, and I need it to just be me and him in the room." The blonde softly explained to her friends.

"Just to be safe." She quickly added, just before a dark blush suddenly dusted itself upon her slighty freckled cheeks, as realization hit her hard with what she had just said out loud, as she quickly waved her hands from side to side in front of her flustered face.

"N-Not in that w-way of course!" She stuttered out, just as the three older hunters left her to her work, while trying their best to hold back the laughter that wanted to erupt from their throats, at what their young friend had just said to them.

And hopefully, the red hunter's spirit would remain positive from there on out...because a negative Dante was not a sight that anybody wanted to witness.

* * *

More Sophie for everybody!

Hopefully she didn't sour your enjoyment of this chapter, and you still liked reading even with her inclusion into the plot.

But remember! Share your lovely and much needed thoughts with yours truly in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	10. Chapter 9:Analysing For Answers

And another chapter uploaded! This ones a little shorter than the last chapter, but hopefully it will serve it's purpose.

But, and I don't mean for this to sound harsh towards everyone, but when your commenting on these stories, I was wondering if you could comment about what you personally think are strengths and weaknesses of the story so far. It will make things better for us all. Thank you in advance.

Disclaimer: I still don't own a single part of this franchise.

ENJOY!

* * *

"You think she'll find out what's wrong with him?" Dante questioned as he leaned against the wall, right next to the now closed door, his arms folded over his chest as he stared sorrowfully at the dull wall before him, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.

Trish could only shrug her shoulders at the question, as she herself was still unsure of what would be the right thing to say to the red hunter, while a small and reassuring painted her pretty lips.

"Stop worrying!" Lady suddenly snapped at the son of Sparda in frustration, as she quickly stomped over to the older slayer, her fists clenched at her sides as she glared at the man. She was getting extremely sick of this!

Dante stared at the dark haired human, a confused expression upon his face.

"He's gonna be fine! We've dealt with way worse than this!" She exclaimed, seething as she uttered those words, before she stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she did so. The devil hunter sighed, then turned his gaze back to the wall, while Trish reassured him for the umpteenth time that everything will be alright no matter what...but he had heard enough times by now.

 _'I just hope that it won't end the same way it did with him.'_ He thought sorrowfully and hopefully to himself, as memories of the past came rushing back to him like a hailstorm of bullets in his brain.

Memories of events that he so desperately hoped would not be repeated in the present.

* * *

- _Meanwhile inside the room_ -

 _'Okay, Sophie. Just relax, and this will all work out.'_ She thought to herself, as she took a few deep breaths, placing her bow upon the floor with the rest of her items. The blonde had to admit, that she had never been the best at uttering the spells correctly, and sometimes they had even backfired on her, her family and friends.

She sighed sadly at those memories.

Sophie then reached over and grabbed the artifact by it's glimmering golden handle, lifting the slightly heavy and eerie mirror up off the ground. She gave it a slow look over, as her emerald eyes darted over every detail they could see. The glass was completely see-through, yet said glass had a purple tint, while seven gold claws decorated the top of the magnifying glass, and four more decorated each side of the handle, two claws upon each side. There was a mystical pattern written along the outside of the glass, while there appeared to be a creepy cat eye upon each of the lower sections of the artifact. They always seemed to be looking straight ahead.

Her mother had obtained it from a crazy human scientist, back in her days, who had given it to Debrah, who had infused with demonic abilities, before then passing it onto her daughter.

Sophie finally flipped the artifact around in her hand, before she stepped over to her friend's almost lifeless form.

 _ **'What if it backfires on you again, weakling? What if it hurts him? You wouldn't want that on your conscious now would you?'**_ Questioned a deep and cruel voice from within the blonde's own mind, and Sophie's hand gripped a touch tighter around the handle of the magnifying glass, as those words echoed in her ears.

"For once can you shut the fuck up." The blonde quietly gritted out, yet the unfortunately familiar voice was far from intimidated by it's host's words, as it just chuckled at the angered woman.

 _ **'On your head be it, weakling.'**_ Whispered the voice, before it finally faded away to the back of Sophie's mind, leaving her alone for the time being.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the beast had not won the battle between them this time, before she continued on, crossing her fingers, while she silently begged for the artifact to work in her favour.

And after closing her right eye, she peered deep into the mirror with her left...and then finally uttered the spell.

"Videam, per oculum, videt, omnia quae, potest!" She shouted, uttering the spell piece by piece, just as her mother had shown her, before the glass suddenly began to sway with purple ripples that disturbed the smooth glass before her very eye...until it finally allowed her to scan Nero's entire being.

And what she saw before her instantly grabbed her curiousity by it's throat.

Both demonic and human energy was flowing through the half-breed's body as normal, yet as she moved the mirror up his body and to his mind...the energy became extremely different and seemed to be fluctuating with an aura demonic magic, that was most certainly foreign to Nero's body.

"It's definitely a spell." She quietly muttered to herself, as if to keep the information as a mental note, before she took a closer look.

Each type of magic had a different colour, that could be easily seen through the mirror, along with the multi-coloured life force that flowed through every living being of earth, heaven and hell. And said life was indeed running through Nero's body, entertwining like thick ethereal strings from head to toe within the man.

But the colour of the magic, that had entangled itself around the half-breed's mind...was a bright shade of white.

She quickly deactivated the artifact and then placed it on the ground, before she rushed over to her little space of items and yanked one of the books off the ground. It was entitled: The Colours of Heavenly and Demonic Magic. She thenskimmed through half of said book, her eyes sharply darting through the knowledge upon each page of the book...until she finally reached the information she was looking for as she placed her finger upon the paper.

"White. The colour of dream spells and life spells. This energy/aura will appear within the brain and heart respectively." The blonde muttered at a fast pace under her breath, before she quickly slammed the book shut. Getting off the floor, she ran over to the door and yanked it open, surprising the other hunters as they turned their gazes upon their young friend.

"Have you figured out what's happened?" Lady instantly questioned.

"It's a dream spell." Sophie explained shortly to the others.

"A dream spell?" Trish repeated up, as she pushed herself off the wall on the other side of the corridor, her eyes fixed upon the younger blonde who nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah...but that's all I could figure out on my own." She sadly confessed, her ears low upon her head while a deep frown painted her lips. She desperately wished that she knew how to reverse the spell.

All four hunters stood in silence.

They knew what the spell was now, yet none of them were any closer to helping Nero, and god only knew what the spell was even doing to him while they were standing around. But suddenly, Sophie's body began to tremble with irritation, her fists clenched at her sides, before she suddenly stormed back into the room, shoved her things back into her bag and then stomped back out.

Dante and the two ladies held expression of confusion and curiousity upon all their faces.

"Come on you three! It's reading time!" She proclaimed through gritted teeth, her eyes suddenly blazing with determination.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll stay with Nero." Dante instantly answered, backing away from his companions, just as they all turned their gazes upon him, waiting for a reason as to why he would not assist them in finding answers.

"In case something happens." He easily explained to the others.

Sophie just shrugged, and simply strolled down the stairs with her items in her bag in her hands, Lady and Trish smiling at the older slayer before they joined the blonde at her sides, leaving Dante to enter his ansd his fiance's bedroom. He sat down at his lover's side, while the ladies, yet again, did all the thinking for our poor and concerned devil hunter.

But things would only get worse...before they got better.

* * *

Now things are starting to become clear to them now. But I wonder how Nero is doing at the moment?

Also, here is the translation of the spell: "Let me see through the eye, that sees all that I cannot."

But anyway, don't forget to give me your much needed thoughts in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	11. Chapter 10:Some Much Needed Company

Wow, this story is getting really popular all of a sudden...awesome!

But seriously, thank you to all of you for showing your support for not only this story, but the other stories that I have created for you all. It truly means the world to me.

Disclaimer: Well this is getting repetitive fast. But I do not own the Devil May Cry franchise...it's that simple.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Nero's POV)_

It's been hours now since I woke up this morning! Where the hell is he?!

After an hour...I guess, I had just decided to take a shower to try and clear my mind for about a half hour, dried myself off and got changed back into my clothes shortly after.

But that was ages ago!

Now, i'm just sitting here in the old man's chair, sleeping in everything except my coat that was on the hanger. I was still in the shop I called home, if you couldn't already guess, trying to pass the time until a certain someone comes through the damn doors, probably with a snarky comment or two on the tip of his tongue, and ready to throw them my way. Of course I would get mad at him, and then throw one back at him for good measure...then I would teach him not to do this shit to me again!

I breathed a long sigh, and decided to wake up, bored out of my fucking mind, as I turned my gaze to the clock. The time was still the same as it had been before I had fallen asleep.

I couldn't just sit here and do nothing while Dante's probably out there getting himself killed and getting all the action!

"No more sitting around!" I suddenly shouted through gritted teeth, as I rose up out of the chair and rushed over to the hanger, yanking my coat away from it as I quickly and hastily slipped it on. Once my coat was on, I retrieved my weapons. First I grabbed Red Queen from off the wall, next to Dante's many devil arms, looking her over before I placed my sword on my back. Next I stepped over to the sofa, where I had left Blue Rose, clean and loaded, before I had drifted off to sleep in the other man's chair, picking her up as I carefully placed my gun in her holster at my side. After that, I did a quick check over my whole form, to make sure that I had everything I needed, slightly adjusting the strap over my right shoulder and grabbing some extra ammo, in case the mission had gotten out of hand.

 _'Alright, i'm ready.'_

And once I had taken a deep breath, my heart racing in my chest and my devil bringer itching to be used in a brutal fight, I walked over to the double doors.

But just as I was about to grip my hand around the door knob, the double doors of the shop were suddenly open...and guess who finally decided to show up!

"Hi kid, uh sorry about coming back later than normal, more demons had come through than I had been told." Dante explained in as apologetic a tone as he could muster up, Rebellion sheathed on his back and his guns out of sight, yet I could imagine that they were simply in their holsters underneath his crimson coat.

Shock must have been painted across my entire face, as he suddenly bursted into laugh. At first I glared at him...before it quickly brought a smile to my face. Just to be able to hear his voice again, to see that he was still alive and kicking, was such a relief that I couldn't even describe it no matter how hard I tried. I was just so glad that he was still alive. There was absolutely no way I was living without him.

I quietly stepped closer to him, brought my hand up to his cheek...and then promply and gently slapped him across the face.

"That's for taking so fucking long!" I snapped at him, staring deep into his eyes with a pissed off look in my own, my devil bringer glowing a dark shade of blue. But I hadn't meant for it to come out that angrily.

I was actually more worried about him than anything else.

Dante rubbed at his bruised cheek as he stared back at me with a fake pout on his gorgeous lips...and my anger instantly faded away. I slowly brought both my hands up to his cheeks, using one of them to sooth the bruised one, and then gave his rough lips a soft kiss.

"At least your back in one piece." I muttered against his lips, a smile on my face. And Dante smiled back at me...but his blue eyes were darting this way and that, once my lips had left his. He didn't even look a mess, like he would normally be after a coming back from a mission, now that I thought about it.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked him what was wrong.

"I just wasn't expecting to get that after being gone for so long." He answered back, a smile still on his handsome lips, as he rubbed at the back of his neck while he uttered those words. Shrugging my shoulders, I then asked him another question.

"Why were you gone for so long anyway? Usually i'm the one taking forever to finish up solo missions." I curiously asked, as I quietly chuckled, while I stood there and waited for an answer from my boyfriend.

But Dante suddenly let out a long and low sigh...this didn't sound at all good.

"Nero, i'm here to help you."

I fucking called it!

"You're in some kind of coma, kid. But thanks to one of our friends, our minds are now connected until we fix this, and that's why i'm here!" Dante explained, with his soft charm as comfort, before he finally paused to let his words sink in.

I'm in a coma?!

No wonder its still daylight outside and time hadn't been changing at all! I can't believe I hadn't realised it sooner!

"Well then how the hell do I get out of here?!" I quickly questioned, almost shouting at the top of my lungs, as I tightly clenched my fists at my sides as my nails and talons dug into the palms of my devil bringer and hand.

Dante quickly brought his hands up in defense.

"You have to get back to your soul, but you have to go through a few...trials? Yeah that's it!" He hastily explained, a confused look on his face for a moment, as he seemed to try and find the right word, before it then quickly changed to one of discovery.

But what did he mean by trials?

 _'Maybe it would just be killing some demons or solving some puzzles, like always. Nothing I can't handle...but what if I can't handle it? What if I can't get out of here and back to everyone?'_

I quietly sighed to myself at the thought.

Dante must have easily known how I was feeling over my situation, because the moment that sigh had left me, strong hands were gently placed on my shoulders, grabbing my attention as my cerulean blue eyes wondered up to meet my boyfriend's lighter ones. He smiled at me, no words coming out of his mouth for once...and it was all that I needed, in order to be ready for anything that dared to come between me, and freedom.

"Okay, let's get going! We're gonna best these fucking trials together!" I shouted with pure energy in my voice, a wide grin on my face. Dante gave me one back, gently squeezing my shoulders under his hands, before he grabbed my scaled hand and dragged me out the doors and into the outdoors.

But there was nothing around us...all of it was completely white. But the windows had shown Capulet City!

I quietly shook my head and pushed the thought aside, and instead focused on the mission at hand: getting back to everyone I knew and loved.

* * *

Yet little did the poor half-demon know, that the man who held his hand, informed him of his terrible situation and had told him what needed to be done...was no man...but in fact a creature.

A creature of pure greed and pure sin, that had simply took the form of a man Nero cared so deeply for, would risk his very life and his very existence for...but the creature was only using Nero, as nothing more than a tool made of flesh, bone and blood, for his own sinister means.

A tool that will be thrown away into the rubbish, once his usefulness had finally drawn, to its inevitable conclusion.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hopefully you guys are as happy as I am to see Nero still alive and sane in this chapter.

Don't forget that your thoughts matter quite a lot to me, so place them down in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	12. Chapter 11:A Foe, Then A Friend

Okay, things are definitely about to kick off, and the plot is most certainly about to thicken for the players in this story.

But hopefully it will all make sense to you wonderful readers from here on out.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot of this fanfic. Devil May Cry is unfortunately Capcom's property.

ENJOY!

* * *

- _Somewhere Within Hell_ -

Everything was deathly quiet in hell, or atleast as quiet as it could be with all the millions of souls it held within its invisible walls, the realm itself both grotesque and twisted, but also fascinating and oddly beautiful. Half of its inhabitants called it home, while the rest saw it as nothing more than a realm of eternal pain and suffering, that there was little to no escape from.

At the moment, one of the inhabitants of hell, was silently pondering nearby some millennium old ruins, yet what he was pondering over however, were actions of the present...actions that had unfortunately occurred at his own hands.

Somnium, the demon of dreams, was quite unsure why he held so little trust towards the captain, ever since he had left the other's chambers. But every time he tried to think of a reason as to why he did, he quickly denied said reasons and simply pushed them aside.

 **"He's definetly hiding something, I can feel it and..."**

He suddenly ceased his conflicted words and his deep tone, as his gaze turned to look over the land he had just travelled over only moments ago, before he had dove deep into his own thoughts.

 **"And what I must do is treachery of the highest order...but my kind's code, and an innocence's life, must come above such an offense."** The demon finally reasoned with himself, yet this time, such a thought remained at the forefront of his mind. He then rose and floated inches above the ground, before Somnium finally made his way back to the captain's sinister laboratory.

But as the creature hovered along, quickening his pace as he rushed along to his destination...the worst possible outcome played out before him like a human horror film.

An innocence's death.

Pure evil winning over all.

Hearts broken, lives destroyed and blood upon his very hands.

It unsettled the creature to his core. Just thinking that it could be possible, that he would be the one to break his own kind's code. That it would be his actions that would destroy everything another loved.

But Somnium quickly shook his fleshless head, eradicating the thought of such an outcome.

 **"I cannot allow something of great misfortune to fall upon ones who have too much to live for!"** He called out, with a strong tone of actual emotion, that he had not felt in such a long time, was thick within his deep and loud voice.

Determination!

* * *

The dream demon had once again found his way into the large and ancient castle, as his eerie form floated along within the shadows of the corridors, hiding away from those that resided within the building, unaware of the invisible traitor within their mits.

Each creature belonged to the king of Hell himself, Mundas, though of course, the king was nowhere to be seen.

And after a little while of finding his way through the building again, Somnium was once again floating down the corridor to the laboratory of the captain of greed, just as he had done when he had returned from his successful and simple mission, that he had ventured into the human to complete hours before.

His pace began to lessen to that of a stealthy crawl in the corridor, as his obsidian cloak hid his skeletal being within the pitch blackness of the corridor.

Suddenly, fluctuating sounds of different pitches and tones echoed through the corridor, while a shadowy light painted the ground before the arc shaped door, that was now slightly agape in the center.

The signs were most certainly clear in Somnium's mind.

 _ **'A Portal est anima.'**_ The dream demon thought in a matter-of-factly tone, at what he saw and heard from the lab.

His race always used it as a means to assist the 'victims' of their abilities, in case things had suddenly gotten out of hand in a prank that any of his race had pulled upon those of the human realm. He had not seen the use or need of such a spell in a very long time.

But how in all of hell had Cupiditas known of the activation spell? Only the dream demon's race were gifted with such important yet dangerous knowledge!

Once the light had finally faded from the room, the corridor quickly grew dark again, as Somnium rushed over to the arc door and pushed the doors open with the speed of which he was rushing to the door, entering the lab as he looked this way and that for Cupiditas.

But the Sin Captain was nowhere to be found within his laboratory!

Somnium silently hovered further into the room, until the light hanging from the center of the lab shone down upon his form from the skeletal lantern it was trapped within. The lab was quiet and untouched. There was not a single sign to show that something strange had just transpired within the lab. At least to the senses of a mere human there would not be.

But to Somnium saw that something had changed upon the Sin Captain's desk.

Stepping over to the old and eerie desk, the dream demon's glowing white irises scanned over the objects that were resting upon the wood. They seemed to have been used. There were a few bottles with used ingredients that he could not identify as to what they were, a bottle of some kind of red mixture that was half empty, and a book with many pages bookmarked for the Captain, or anyone else that came across the book like Somnium.

He reached out, grasped the somewhat heavy book with both of his fleshless hands, and then slowly opened it to the very first page that had been bookmarked.

It appeared to be the Captain's diary.

And it also seemed that the Captain Of Greed had been doing and logging some very...disturbing things, over the past two or three years, or at least that was the period of time in human years anyway.

Cupiditas seemed to have been spying on the two males that the dream demon had seen before, and he had written upon the pages of the book on several occasions, that he had obtained ingredients for some kind of potion, along with the mentioning of several other potions for some kind of plan, that Cupiditas had failed to inform Sominium about. He had indeed been hiding things from the dream demon. Everything he read just kept making it all sound worse and worse, with every page he turned to, disgusting him to his core.

After he had scanned through about a dozen more pages, something caught his eye and one potion stood out in particular from all the rest. The Ultimate Potion. The name had been written multiple times through the Sin Captain's diary.

Somnium was about to finally close the horrific book for good, until one final page of writing, finally made everything clear as daylight to the dream demon. He now knew what needed to be done, as anger and betrayal filled his soul.

The entry read thusly:

 ** _"Data Entry 696:_**

 ** _That arm is the key. I need that arm to finally complete the potion. But I can't risk it being retracked from the half-breed's useless body. So I have no choice but to obtain all of the half-breed._**

 ** _The specimen must be kept ALIVE!_**

 ** _As long as everything goes to plan, he won't suspect a thing while he leads me straight to his precious soul._**

 ** _Such a shame that portal isn't made to make it their due to the trials that the soul creates. Luckily it won't matter against my disguise and potions, It only effects magic and demonic abilities, not my perfected potions._**

 ** _Though I couldn't have gotten this far if it were not for Somnium and his kind. It was such a shame that I had to disect and interagate a few of his own, in order to obtain the activation code. His race seem to known more than they dare to let on, but they never had the time to tell me it all._**

 ** _But for this, the ultimate potion, my soon-to-be crowning achievement...it will all be worth it in the end._**

 ** _Note: Qui nimam indigeat auxilio, viam qua non dubito."_**

 **"The activation spell."** Somnium quietly muttered beneath his breath, as he finally closed the book with a hard thud. But as he turned to exit the lab for good this time, the dream demon took a silent glance over his shoulder, allowing his white irises to gleam over the ingredients upon the table one final time.

He would them keeping them in memory.

A tiny amount of blood.

A few almost invisible strands of soft white hair.

And a single slice of skin.

 ** _'Such things needed for a disguise potion. But to take on the form of who?'_** The dream demon pondered to himself, before he finally and silently left without another glance, another word or another thought.

His next destination: The Human World.

* * *

- _Meanwhile at the DMC_ -

A few hours had passed by within the human world, and the three ladies were now sitting quietly, in complete concerntration, upon the couches in one of the far corners of the main room, Lady's rocket launcher resting upon the floor beneath her and Trish's feet. Their eyes ran through page after page after page, focused yet hasty, from the large books that the blonde feline had brought with her.

They were still trying to find anything, anything at all, that would in someway connect to what had happened to their poor friend.

Yet while they were checking through the many pages of information, that had been give to them by their friend, the red hunter remained by his lover's side. He still continued to hope, hope that this was all just a twisted and vicious dream, and that he would soon awake in bed, next to his peacefully sleeping fiance, just so the pain in his heart would finally stop, would finally leave him alone, so that he could simply laugh the whole thing off.

But as the minutes ticked by before his very eyes...that hope began to slowly dissipate more and more for the poor man.

"You probably can't hear me," Dante suddenly started, looking at his fiance's beautiful and peaceful expression, his tone cheerful, calm and even a touch determined as he spoke, so as not to feel like a stick in the mud in such dark times, since that was usually his brother's job.

"But if you can, I hope you know that i'm not leaving your side for a second, until you get your ass out of this bed." He called out to Nero, a quiet chuckle leaving his lips at those last words.

He was sitting on the right side of the bed, one of his bare hands resting upon the younger man's devil bringer. He could feel the usually glowing blue talons and the hard crimson scales beneath his palm, and though they were sharp enough to pierce his skin, the older hunter was undetered by such knowledge. A few scratches didn't matter to him when he was touching his lover, knowing that that other man was still there with him.

Dante knew that he wasn't dead...at least not yet anyway.

In their line of work, death was always around every corner, upon every street and upon every road they ran and drove upon, and though maybe it wouldn't get them one day, it could get them the next.

But as his eyes lingered upon the other's peaceful expression, memories began flooding back to him of the first times, that him and his boyfriend had experienced and shared as partners in their exhilarating, yet dangerous line of work. Their very first duel in Fortuna was the first to come to mind. He could still remember the sweet adrenaline he had felt when their blades had clashed for the very first time, the younger man's eyes locked with his and burning with a youthful and rebellious fire, while throughout the fight, Nero had given him the challenge, that Dante had craved for such a long time. And the fact that there was yet another half-demon, that lived not so far away from him, was also an amazing plus to the whole situation.

Back then, Nero had honestly reminded him, in some small yet clear way, of himself, when Dante had once been the other hunter's age. Young, cocky and still trying to understand himself and all the insane things that were happening around him.

After a few minutes, his mind wandered to another memory: the two's very first mission. It had been such a bloody blast from the beginning to the very end!

Their backs were pressed together the entire time, as the two of them gunned down all the demons that had surrounded them, who had thought that they had bested the two hunters, yet they had quickly payed the price. Him and Nero had even tagged together against a bigger foe, that had been leading the smaller ones in their vicious rampage. But Dante still wondered why it seemed to only want to attack him the whole time, and didn't really seem to even bother landing a single hit on his partner. Not that he was complaining, because he wasn't.

But just as he was about to wonder back to the memory closest to his heart, a memory that brought a smile to his face every time he looked back on it, the bedroom door was suddenly opened, and the devil slayer quickly turned around to see Lady, Sophie and Trish, who was holding a bookmarked book in her right hand, all three of them with excited smiles upon their faces.

"We've found it, Dante!" Trish happily exclaimed as she strolled over to the bed, quickly sitting down and placing the book upon the comfy mattress. She then opened it up to the bookmarked page, the other two standing nearby, grinning in triumph, Lady now carrying her Rocket Launcher upon her back again, while Dante simply listened, both curious and hopeful for what they had to tell him.

"It was a Somnium Spiritus that did this to Nero. The Dream Demon, to translate for you, is a creature that can put it's targets to sleep, making it look as if their victims were in some kind of coma, but in actuality they are still alive."

Yep, that was definitely what it looked like to the red hunter.

"The demons however, stand by a code that reads: _'Never harm someone with what we do, we use our magic for pranks and jokes, never to kill. Unless a time of war and chaos comes to pass._ ' So we shouldn't have to worry about Nero kicking the bucket anytime soon." She explained, a reassuring tone to her words, and the older hunter quickly felt a small weight was lifted off his shoulders, thanks to those words.

He sighed in relief as she continued.

"Their clan has allied with many over the centuries, but they do not remain with their 'allies' forever. Once a Somnium Spiritus' job is completed, they immediately choose to vanish, not leaving a single trace of their existance behind." She finished, a frown upon her lips by the end of her much needed explaination. If the creature's job was done, then it might have already vanished and not left any trace of its location behind for them to follow.

They could have already lost their only chance to save Nero.

"Does it say anything about how to save him?" Dante asked, hope and pain in his voice, his now slightly watery eyes still locked upon his poor fiance's face. Trish then seemed to be quickly scanning through the rest of the information for a minute or two, trying to find something that would give Dante some much needed hope, before she finally spoke up again, frowning.

"The only other thing it says, is that the only way to defeat a Dream Demon, is to seal it within a mirror of some form, and then shatter the thing into pieces before they can escape. There are no other ways around it. "

"That's all we've got at this point." She quietly added, dissapointed in herself.

They couldn't find out how to actually save Nero from his slumber, but what they now had was at least a start for the poor hunters. Trish quietly closed the book. The room went saddeningly silent, as the four hunters tried to think of a way to find this demon, get some answers and make it pay for what it had done...if they could actually figure out where to look that is.

Dante's right hand visibly and tightly gripped at the sheets beneath him, while at the same time, he gently laced his fingers between Nero's talons, trying to stop the tears in his eyes from falling down his face, and the negative thoughts in his mind from finally consuming him.

If they weren't able to find the dream demon soon, Nero would trapped in his own body forever!

They would never be able to see one another again, never be able to talk to one another again, nor would they be able to take on the demon world together, one demon at a time, ever again!

Dante's frowns deepened at such thoughts.

But just as all hope seemed lost, that there was no possible way that they could truly save Nero from his unconscious slumber, the bedroom window was suddenly smashed open, shards of glass clattering to the wooden floor like diamonds, as a mysterious floating figure entered into the small room, the four hunters instantly standing tall and protecting the sleeping half-demon together, ready for a fight, with or without their weapons.

But the mysterious creature simply held it's skeletal hands in front of it's cloaked face, the bedroom falling silent.

Confused, Dante stepped forward, fists clenched and eyes watery, as he stared at the demon before them, strong and unafraid.

He then finally questioned the creature, tone stern:

"Who are you and what are you doing in my shop?!"

But the creature was unaffected by the red hunter's tone and stance, as it floated before them, and locked eyes with Dante.

 **"My name is Somnium. I am the one that you seek, and your only hope of saving this innocent and poor man from the spell I wrongfully placed upon him."**

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

The plot is finally getting on it's way now, and Somnium has finally joined the gang!

Don't forget to place your awesome thoughts in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	13. Chapter 12:The Trial Of The Old Home

The beginning of the trials everybody!

I'm really excited to be bringing it back with this story, and I can confirm that the end is nearly in sight for us all.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own these characters, but hopefully Capcom won't sue. XD

ENJOY!

* * *

(Nero's POV)

We had been walking through this nothingness for what seemed like hours now, and there was still nothing else around us! No buildings! No trees! Just white for miles and miles!

Red Queen seemed to be getting heavier on my back, but just like before I ignored it as me and Dante strolled hand-in-hand through what might have normally been the streets of Capulet City. I kinda missed the noises and stench of the city...instead of all these silent and scentless surroundings around me.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked as I looked up at the old man with a questioning glance.

"Yeah! Look over there!"

He pointed a finger to something far off in front of us, and my eyes followed it, till they landed on a somewhat visible door that was far away from where we were standing together. We quickly dashed over to the door and in seconds we got a closer look at it.

The frame was made of thick glass, making me raise an eyebrow at my reflection in the smooth material. It was a strange shade of blue, similar to the blue of my eyes oddly enough, and a crimson door knob was the only thing decorating it. Taking a closer look at it, I could see that there was a fancy "1" engraved under the handle and was the colour of coal.

Suddenly, Dante grabbed me by the shoulder, making me jump away from the door knob to glare up at him.

"Just so you know, I won't be able to help you." He spoke solemly with a frown on his lips.

And at his words, my eyes widened.

"Why not?!" I asked back with clenched fists and a raised tone. I was starting to worry a little again like back in the shop.

"Because once we enter through that door, the magic on it will cloak me and cease all my attempts to help you. So your gonna have to do this whole thing alone kid." Dante explained, at one point reaching for my devil bringer with both his hands and hugged it between both of them, before sighing and then continued with an even sadder tone.

"I wish I could help you, but even for as great as I am, there's no way I can get past this magic."

I frowned at his honest words, but quickly replaced it with a smirk at hearing his slightly cocky tone as I placed my other hand on his shoulder comfortably.

"Hey..."

He stared back at me, our eyes meeting.

"I can handle whatever these trials will throw at me old man. So cheer up will ya." I boasted to him. It seemed to work as a smirk replaced the recent frown, and he nodded.

We held each other's hand, and I carefully reached over to the doorknob and twisted it until the door opened. Then we finally entered into the first trial, with one thought of understanding in my mind:

 _'Find the other door and get through it, got it!'_

* * *

Not long after, as I tempted to open my eyes to see where I was, since I had closed them once I'd stepped through the door, I saw a place I never thought i'd have to lay my eyes on ever again.

"Fortuna?!" I shouted out with a bewildered stare of shock and surprise at all the familiar architecture surrounding me...how the hell did I get here?!

The buildings were clean and fixed like they had been years ago, before that crazy old man went mad with power and nearly destroyed the whole city, leaving it in a complete mess afterwards. The streets were decorated with places that I hadn't been to for such a long time. But the thing that really surprised me...was that the streets were quiet and nobody was around to ask me why i'd came back.

A bit odd...maybe their all just in the opera house.

I took a few steps forward, followed by my legs moving a little faster as I headed to the opera house, like I used to back when this was my home...before I got chased out of it anyway.

Hmm, this felt kinda familiar.

But before I could think on that thought any longer, the huge doors that lead into the main square were suddenly pushed open...and out came all those people me and Dante had saved back then, chatting to each other and strolling along the streets.

 _'Dante!'_

Quickly, I looked to see if I could spot any indication that he was with me...but there was nothing: no tracks, no aura that I could sense, or even a shadow on the ground or rooftops! I hurried to calm my worrying nerves and gulped back the saliva building up in my throat, continuing on through the streets.

I'm not gonna let them get the better of me this time!

As I walked along with my head low and both hands in my coat pockets, I could hear the muttered words from everyone that passed me by, most of them stopping seconds after I passed them to glare accusingly at me. It was just like how they did when I worked for The Order. It wasn't long before I was nearing the doors, but then about ten to twenty of said people walked into my path, blocking the way like a human wall, as I stopped my steps, though I didn't waste my time looking up at them.

"What do you think your doing back here freak?" One guy shouted to me.

I didn't even bother with eye contact for these basterds, as I replied with my teeth clenched.

"None of your business asshole." I gritted out just loud enough to antagonize him, which seemed to work as he began to throw his own batch of curses in my direction, and before I could even think to move another step forward or push them out of my way, the guy whistled and soon I was surrounded by more of these ungrateful pricks, all of them spouting crap at me...as if they even knew me anymore.

It was a choir of aggression against me: for my demonic heritage that was clear to them all because of my arm, the levels of property damage that I supposedly caused, along with my liking towards men over woman too. I tried to block it all out, but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore their words.

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

"Abomination!"

"A mistake of humanity!"

"An insult towards our savior!"

I couldn't take it anymore! I didn't wanna be here! I wanted to be back at the Devil May Cry! Back at my real home with the old man!

"Out of my way!"

A sudden, familiar female voice called out from the back of the huge crowd that was now surrounding me. It cut me out of my panicked thoughts, and I finally looked up to see who it was.

A young, brown haired woman in white clothing, was walking through an open path in the crowd. Next to her, was a taller and older man who was wearing The Order's strict uniform, as the two of them seemed to be coming my way.

It was my ex...girlfriend? I never realised what we really were back then, and that hasn't changed even now.

"K-Kyrie?" I muttered her name under my breath in surprise, as I stood tall and held my ground. Soon, the two of them were standing in front of me. My ex was shorter than me and the other guy was taller...and I noticed he was nearly the same size as Dante.

He looked a little familiar to me.

Wait a minute! I remembered when she told me about him!

Though that didn't hurt me, as much as what she said next.

"What are you doing back here Nero?!" She questioned, while glaring at me with her normally gentle expression, replaced with anger directed straight at me, and me alone.

I clenched my fists tightly at my sides, as I looked away from them with my brows low. I didn't want to hurt her. I still loved her like a sister...even if I hadn't seen her in such a long time.

But before I could try and walk away, or do anything for that matter, I felt something sharp against my throat. I carefully turned around to see the guy wielding his own sword with the end of the blade pointed at my voice box.

"Answer the ladies question demon!" He bellowed out with a stern look. It reminded me a little of Credo back when he was in The Order...before he was murdered.

I nearly frowned when that thought came to me, but I remained strong and held my ground as I glared back at him with a pissed off look on my face. As quickly as I could, I unsheathed my own blade from my back and knocked the guy's sword away from my neck, and began to swing the thing around like a madman, though I wasn't planning on injuring any of them...it was just a distraction.

Once the dust kicked up and the crowd quickly backed up away from me...I saw an opening.

 _'Now's my chance!'_

Before the dust dissapated enough, I rushed as fast as I possibly could through the crowd, until I made it past the last few people at the back of the human blockade, and through the open doors behind them all, with a slightly loud laugh leaving my lips. I was driven by the rush of adrenaline going through my veins throughout all of this.

I was past the doors, and soon saw the massive opera house before me.

I sighed, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heartbeat after all the running...wait, why am I already out of breath?!

I couldn't think over that for long, as I could hear loud cries filling the air behind me...and I was quick to continue rushing towards the doors to the huge and old building.

"Kill the demon!"

"Put him down!"

"Capture the freak: dead or alive!"

My teeth were gritted tightly. I could now hear the crowd even better...they were closer to me now.

Soon enough, I had reached the well crafted door, and yanked them open as hard as I could. Seconds after, I dashed inside the building and slammed the door shut behind me, just as I gave the mob one last glance when they were practically surrounding the place.

Their abuse was mumbled by the door, while I breathed a sigh of relief with my heart racing at a speed faster than I had just ran. Reaching for whatever large object I could see, I hastily pushed it in front of the large door as best as I could, my body aching slightly from the strength needed to move the objects.

"That...should hold them...off...for now." I muttered under my breath between heavy panting, turning around to stare all over the large room.

Some of the room seemed to be fixed here and there, but it still looked kinda damaged like it had been before I left the city.

The glass ceiling was fixed, the seats were all neatly set in place perfectly for a sermen, and the rubble was nowhere to be found...but it seemed that the statue of Dante's dad was still not fixed. The damage me and the old man had caused in our first fight was still there...along with the crack from the impact of me throwing Dante into the statue and impaling him with his own sword.

It was our first meeting okay!

But just as I stared at the crack, the memory of our first meeting flooded back to me. It felt weird to see me fighting him in such a fierce and angered way, when i'm gonna be marrying him soon...though maybe later than expected considering all this shit happening.

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed the entire room, catching me off guard as I quickly used my demonic arm to cover my eyes from said light. Seconds later, the light finally began to fade out till the room returned to normal.

"What the fuck was tha-?!"

I was about to finish my loud question, but then moved my arm out of my vision...to see a door? It had appeared on the previously empty stage quite far at the front of the room, and it was open as well.

It was just like the one from before!

The mob was getting louder, and there fists and kicks bashing against the door were becoming more violent with every passing second. So without another thought, I rushed over to the door.

 ** _'CRASH!'_**

I quickly stopped and shot my head up to see the source of the loud sound.

The glass of the ceiling suddenly broke above the room...above where Dante had landed when we first saw eye-to-eye with each other. The glass fell just above a familar figure, who crashed hard behind the door while the shards of glass landed seconds after him.

"Sorry about the wait. You okay kid?" He asked with a calm smirk, once the sounds of glass clattering against the ground finally stopped echoing.

I suddenly felt a laugh erupt from my lips at his over the top entrance, before shouting over to him.

"I'm fine, I can handle them old man!"

"Well, at least you found the thing in once piece."

He soon joined me in front of the mystical door, as we looked over it curiously...and I finally realized how to find them: they were summoned by memories.

"They appear when I remember something." I muttered to myself, and Dante seemed to hear me, as he patted me on the back with a chuckle. After that, the both of us headed through with our hands once again intertwined, ready for the next trial ahead of us.

 _One down, two to go!_

* * *

The first trial is over, but this is only the beginning for Nero.

Hope you enjoyed the first of the three trial chapters, and leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	14. Chapter 13:The Trial Of Actions

Wow, this story has taken forever to continue hasn't it? And from the bottom of my heart, I apologise sincerly for the long as hell wait everybody.

So hopefully I can try and get back on track now...try...and make up for it with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry franchise, but the plot for this fanfiction belongs to me...Cool? Cool.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Nero's POV)

I quickly opened my eyes again, when I finally made it to the other side of the second door...but I couldn't remember the place that I saw in front of me.

 _'Where am I now?'_ I thought to myself.

It was much more modern than Capulet City or Fortuna. But there were broken windows on the huge buildings, trashed cars and a few bloodied and beaten bodies decorating the streets. Hopefully whatever caused this was gone already, the last thing I needed was anything else getting in my way at this point.

Looking over my shoulder to see behind me, I could see that the door had once again vanished, and there was nothing outside the gates of the huge city, other than miles upon miles of clear white nothingness...again.

 _'What is with the nothingness in these trials?'_ I thought in confusion, before looking back at the city before me, and started a quickened walk down the street.

I strolled down the broken, and silent streets of the city, searching through every building and section for any sign of something that could trigger my mind...a memory that could get me outta here quicker if possible.

There must be something or someone around here than can help!

But...this place did look familiar to me, like I had been here a long time ago. I just can't put my finger on when!

A groan of annoyance escaped me.

Suddenly, fucked up roars and cries filled the air of the streets. Seconds later, I saw tons upon tons of small demons breaking out of the buildings and roaming the streets. They must have been looking for another meal to feast on. Greedy basterds.

Lucky for me, it seemed they didn't know I was there just yet, as I looked over this disaster. They just kept messing around with anything they could see and grabbed a hold of anything...with their hands or mouth.

 _Yuck..._

But I couldn't just stand by and let them get on with it!

So I unsheathed Red Queen, and dashed right into action, cutting and slicing at the nearest demon's body that I could reach, with both hands holding the handle of the blade.

Unfortunately, because of that, I couldn't use the Exceed system in her...though I could handle them without.

It kept going like that for a while, my blade cutting and slicing through disgusting and corrupted flesh, dodging here and there when I could...but it didn't always work for me. Sometimes, I wasn't fast enough and I found myself being flung into the closest building or vehicle. It wasn't the most painful feeling I had felt in my life so far...but it was up there.

"S-Shit...better try something else." I muttered humoressly with a ow chuckle, before carefully standing up and placing away Red Queen, the long blade covered in the crimson liquid of the demons I had been able to kill upto that point.

After that, I grabbed a hold of Blue Rose and yanked her out of her holster and quickly, I pointed the gun at the demon who had attacked me before. I used my devil arm to charge up a powerful shot, that would take it down for good.

And then as it rushed at me...I finally pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

"The fuck?!" I cursed loudly, looking at the not so powerful bullet that shot into the demon's deformed head...but it seemed to still do the job. These things were weaker than I thought.

 _'But why didn't my devil arm work?!'_

Suddenly, while I was thinking over what had just happened, a not too powerful attack slammed into my chest and knocked me back into the car behind me, wrecking it more than the first impact, glass clattering around me while I left another human sized dent in the car.

The pain was nearly unbearable at this point, but I couldn't fail, not now...so I pushed myself back off the floor, then placed Blue Rose back in her holster. Once i'd done that, I got Red Queen back out, continuing with what I was doing before as I charged forward and back into the fight.

I couldn't die now! Dante was waiting for me outside my own body! And I wasn't gonna let him down!

* * *

 **-40 minutes later-**

It took a bit longer than normal, but I managed to take out all of the demons around me, sending them straight back to hell, before the situation got out of hand...well more out of hand than it already was but still.

Though it made me wish that I could use my devil arm...or any of my demonic abilities for that matter. I don't know what did this to me, but it was making things harder than they should've been for me to even survive against these basterds.

Every single time I tried to remember where I had seen this all before, when this had all happened, some annoying demon stopped me in my tracks before I could finally get the answers I needed, but then I would try to remember again...but I kept failing everytime, over and over again.

But now that they were all gone, I could actually think without anymore interruptions.

"Finally...now...where have I...seen all of this...before?" I muttered to myself abetween exhausted breaths, as I scratched my head harshly with Red Queen sheathed on my back.

The modern arcitecture.

The demons swarming the place and the...

That's when it finally hit me.

 _'Our first mission! This is where we went years ago!'_ I mentally proclaimed, snapping my fingers with a smirk on my lips as I did so. We were fighting a hoard of small demons together, in Astoria City...but there was something else...

Suddenly, loud and earth shaking rumbles echoed throughout the entire city block, making me nearly lose my footing from the ground rumbling underneath me.

There had also been a bigger and stronger demon...that had been commanding...those smaller demons...back, then.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath at that thought, gulping back the spit building up in my throat as I glanced up the creature's body, which had appeared further down the street, until our eyes met...it was the exact same beast from that day...just as big...and just as menacing.

But the creature quickly raised it's giant axe over it's head and large horns, ready to slam it down on my body, and I quickly rushed as far as I could out of the way of the attack...though the tremors made by the impact knocked me to the ground, creating a large crater where it striked.

Quickly, I turned around to look back up at the demon...and it didn't look happy to see me.

It's eyes were burning with fury as it created smaller crators in the ground wherever it's large hooves stepped, while the beast's entire body was much taller than most of the buildings around me.

But...

I remembered me and Dante fighting together, back to back in the middle of a hoard of demons. We were gunning them down and slicing at ones that tried to get too close to either of us. We really had each other's backs on that day.

I sighed softly.

 _'Good times.'_ I thought to myself, a small smile coming to my lips.

Suddenly a blinding light appeared behind the creature, and I once again covered my eyes, while closing them as well to avoid getting blinded by the light. Seconds later, I opened them...and the second door had appeared further down the street!

I knew I had to defeat this basterd first, so I could get away without it chasing me, and it would probably swing the axe into me, and would nearly take my head with it in the process, at every chance it would get too...or make me a bloody mess on the street.

 _'But how could I defeat it?'_

I quickly rushed away from the giant beast, though the ground still shook with the basterd's footsteps, nearly making me loose my footing every so often.

 _'Wait!'_

Me and the old man had tag teamed it in the past...but that's not gonna work now is it? Dammit!

Maybe...I can do the next best thing to beat it.

I ceased my running, skidding on the ground slightly while I turned around on my heel, and at the same time, pulled out Blue Rose from her holster and ran at the demon with a burning passion for action, and adrenaline flowing through my veins.

 _'This was crazy!'_

I was getting closer, the beast raising the axe over it's head again...but it was way too slow at that point.

I grinned widely...this was gonna work!

But I didn't stop running when I reached it, as I rushed between it's legs and turned around once again, as the ground shook with the impact of the axe, but it was too late for the basterd, as I shot it's back over and over again multiple times, though the bullets were somewhat weak.

"Come on, go down already!" I shouted between gritted teeth, shooting and reloading as fast as I could.

And after god only knows how many shots were fired into it's back, with it's blood dripping, staining and flowing from the hundreds of small bullet wounds decorating it's disgusting back...the creature finally toppled over onto it's stomach with a resounding crash, another giant crater being created thanks to it's huge body.

I couldn't help but to smirk in success, placing Blue Rose away before I rushed over and -jumped onto it's back.

My hand was already wrapped tightly around the handle of my blade in seconds, revving her up to the maximum level of power. And once I was finally standing in front of it's neck, I pulled Red Queen out with both hands, wielding it as tightly as possible.

"Your done." I muttered under my breath, before starting to slice relentlessly at the beast's neck. The heat of the blade melted it's flesh as it's demonic cries and screams echoed throughout the city...but it didn't last long for them to be silenced, as it's head finally came off and rolled a little away from it's now headless corpse.

Panting heavily with my wrists aching, I finally sheathed Red Queen back into her place on my back, turning around and strolling exhaustedly down the dead beast's body, feeling it's blood squish and stick to my boots, staining them crimson, before I jumped off it, though I did stumble a bit when my feet touched the ground.

"Hey kid!"

I suddenly froze in place, looking this way and that as I searched for him, hoping that he was nearby...until I finally caught a glimpse of the old man. He was standing at the edge of one of the taller buildings, though I could actually see him now, and I could just barely see the playful smirk that was on his lips, as he suddenly leaped off the edge of the building, with his arms up high and his legs aiming straight down at the ground.

And seconds later he had crashed to the ground, not even seeming to flinch or stagger at the fall and impact, unlike me, and I could tell he had left deep footsteps on the ground after he dusted himself off while walking over to me.

 _'Show off.'_ I thought to myself, trying not to allow a pout to come to my lips in front of him.

But now as our eyes met, I could finally see the adventurous and loving gleam in his handsome eyes up close. Just one of the many reasons I fell for you Dante.

Though I had to ask.

"Hey Dante. How come you didn't show up when the door appeared? I could've used the help!" I shouted at him, glaring into his eyes with a somewhat harsh expression. It just didn't make sense for the old man to not fight when he could...he **never** said no to a fight!

His smirk faded for a moment, as he seemed to ponder over an answer to give me...but then it quickly reappeared, as he stepped closer to me, and our faces were just metres away.

"I was about to come down and show you how it's done kid...but you seemed to be holding up pretty well without me. You did great Nero." He said quietly and sweetly, as I could feel his arms were now wrapped around my waist somewhat tightly...a little too tightly.

I could already see where this was going from a mile away.

But gently, I rubbed the bridge of my nose with a flattered expression, my eyes looking to the side as I felt a sudden heat rise in my cheeks at his compliment. It always felt nice when he gave me some kind of praise for something I did.

"It's nothing Dante...beside we gotta-"

Before I could even finish what I was gonna say he pulled me up against his body and kissed me on the lips passionately, a muffled and surprised gasp escaping me...but my eyes quickly closed to enjoy the moment, as a quiet burst of wind blew past us both, our trench coats swaying softly behind us.

A little slice of heaven while everything was going to shit around me...but that was all it was...a piece of something good for the time being, to give me a little motivation to push on.

It only lasted a minute, before we pulled away for air, as I took a little longer to catch my breath than normal, my cheeks a touch warmer than before as I looked into his eyes, slowly and hesitantly removing my arms from around his neck, while I could smell his strawberry scent, though it wasn't as strong as normal.

"We better get going Dante." I muttered to him, before quickly turning around to look at the door that was still a few blocks away from us. Our hands were intertwined together as we strolled over to the door, like we were just walking through a park on an adverage day...but instead of a park it was ruined street of a city.

And after a while of walking, we finally entered through the open door, into the blinding light...and onto the final trial.

That single kiss...gave me hope, and determination, to finally finish this whole thing.

But...I still felt that...that something was wrong...like that one kiss...and the hand I was holding...it felt wrong for me to do, to hold his hand, and to kiss his rough lips.

 _'But why?'_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

So yeah everybody, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you can forgive me for taking forever to get this out...though I wouldn't blame you not to forgive me.

Don't forget to state your thoughts in the comment box down below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	15. Chapter 14:The Trial Of Emotions

Hello everybody! We have finally arrived at the last trial of the plot!

Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far with this story, and people would still be reading this. But we're all here now, and hopefully I can actually finish this story before the end of the year.

Disclaimer: Like I've said a million times before, and I shall continue to have to repeat, I do not own this awesome franchise, those crazy and awesome people at Capcom own it.

ENJOY!

* * *

(Nero's POV)

The light finally vanished from around me, and I quickly opened my eyes faster than the previous two times before, my vision a little blurry as I tried to see my surroundings. My boots against the hard ground, and my calm breathing were the only things I could hear in the somewhat cold silence, my eyes widening at the familiar hell hole that surrounded me.

Why was I back in Capulet!

But if I was in Capulet, then that meant.

Without another thought or word I quickly turned around to see what was behind me, hoping and pleading that I was right on what I expected to see.

 _'Am...Am I back home?'_ I thought to myself in shock, my body frozen in place as I tried to comprehend what was going on. Maybe somehow, something...or someone, might have gotten me outta here sooner than expected?

But I didn't waste anymore time standing there, staring at the old man's shop, as my legs began to move again and I rushed up to the front doors of the building, knocking on said doors harshly with both fists, wanting to be back in the warmth of a more comforting place than either of the previous places I had been.

"Hey old man! I'm back!" I called out with a small smile on my face, hoping that he would call back to me.

But there was nothing: no sound of heavy footsteps going across the room, no muttered words, I couldn't even hear Dante calling my name...there was just more silence.

Without wasting anymore time with another attempt I quickly opened the doors to the shop, though only by a little bit, poking my head through the door to scan the room. There was no sign of him in the main room. He wasn't on the couch watching TV, or at his desk eating pizza and reading magazines, I couldn't hear the shower running water, so that was out.

Then maybe he's just sleeping in our room.

Slowly, I opened the doors completely and entered the shop, looking around once again with a strong and determined expression on my face. But deep down I was getting a little worried, and a little nervous too from all the silence, instead of the fun and crazy chaos that would normally consume the shop on a daily basis.

Considering that it's day time the others are probably all out on missions.

"Dante! Dante, are you in here?! You better not be sleeping at this time of day again!" I called out to him, with a bit of annoyance in my tone, moving a few steps further into the shop, until I was standing in the middle of the room.

Suddenly a loud slam echoed throughout the room, a quick gust of window blew against my back as I turned around to see that the doors were now closed behind me, while the sound of the lock clicking followed suit.

' _Who the hell just locked the doors?!'_

But before I could even try and open the doors, or ponder any longer over what had happened, strong footsteps echoed from the kitchen, and without a second thought I quickly turned around to see who it was...and sighed in relief at the familiar figure standing in the doorway, my expression softening as I smiled at him.

"Hey old man. It's good to see you again." I said softly as I took a step closer to him.

But Dante said nothing, and just glared at me, making me stop in my tracks without a second thought. His devil hunting gear was already on, with Rebellion and his guns with him.

But that look on his face.

It was directed towards me of course, but it just didn't feel comforting at all...far from comfort actually.

And when he suddenly stomped over to me, closing the large space between us in seconds, I could finally see what was wrong with his expression. It was nothing but hate on his handsome face. But why would he show a look that he would normally save for his enemies to me? It didn't make any sense.

"Why are you in my shop, punk?" Dante suddenly questioned darkly with a harsh and annoyed tone, his voice a little deeper than it should be.

Something was definitely not right here.

"Dante it's me, Nero. I've come back home." I said as calmly as possible with a bit of confusion in my voice, trying not to lose my cool in front of the old man...or showing how scared I really was that he didn't even remember my name, or use that nickname he always threw at me. I kinda missed hearing him say that.

But his hateful glare seemed to get worse when I spoke up, as his right hand moved to the handle of Rebellion, pulling it out by a few inches to reveal the blade that I had seen cut down giant monsters countless times before.

Was he gonna attack me?!

Why would Dante attack me of all people, I've done nothing wrong!

"This ain't your home punk. Now get out before I make you regret stepping into my shop." He gritted out and within seconds I felt something sharp against my throat, my breath hitching as my eyes widened and dropped down to where he held one side of his sword at my throat...but his head was turned to look away from me.

It was like he didn't even care to see the sight of me when he was ready to cut me down...like I was just another demon he had to kill to get the money from the mission.

This wasn't like him! He's told me countless times that he would never hurt me!

What could have happened that would possibly change that?!

"Dante it's me, Nero! Have you become so senile that you can't even remember your own fiance?!" I snapped at him with an anger that was thick in my tone, and filled my eyes as I glared at him. But it finally seemed to make him look at me again, though his anger matched my own as our eyes met.

But I wasn't in anyway prepared for what he said to me next.

"I take it back. Your not a punk..." He stopped for a moment as a strange smirk came to his rough lips. But it wasn't one of his determined or crazy smirks...just a smirk. He then continued on.

"Your a fucking idiot."

Once again I was knocked out by his words, left speechless by what he said to me and the anger and annoyance in those words, as my own anger drained from me completely, and was quickly replaced by pure shock and hurt. What was I supposed to say to that?! Not once had Dante ever called me an idiot, or anything close to that...except for kid, but that was just kind of annoying to me more than anything else.

But suddenly I heard the sound of Rebellion cutting through the air, quickly bending back at the last second, before I quickly back flipped away from him, unsheathing my own sword with hands as he stared at him, both of us already in a fighting stance, eyes locked and teeth gritted together.

And for what felt like an eternity he just kept attacking me relentlessly, not holding back even once as all I did was block the oncoming barrage of slashes, or dodge to the side in order to avoid them if they were too powerful for Red Queen to handle.

I didn't want to hurt him no matter what!

Soon the entire room seemed to have taken more damage than either of us combined at that point, though my body had taken more damage than the old man's own. Somewhat big cuts and bruises covered my whole body, my clothes ruined and the ripped material stained crimson, as our swords lashed out and our bodies rushed about the room.

But most of my wounds could've been worse.

It didn't take long before our blades clashed together, one of my hands gripping the handle of Red Queen as tightly as possible, while my devil bringer was holding the end of my blade steady, Dante gripping the handle of Rebellion with both hands. Sparks were flying as the metal heated up between us while I tried to push him back, looking deep into his eyes to try and find...something. But I just didn't know what I was looking for.

"Come on Dante! Snap out of it!" I shouted at him desperately...but he said nothing to me, focusing more on trying to best me in our clash than even giving me the time of day or even bothering to listen to me.

But I wasn't gonna be stopped as I continued to shout at him, trying to get through to him or at least make him see reason in the heat of our fight.

Until suddenly, a loud smash echoed throughout the room as both our attentions were taken and I turned my head to look at the now shattered window, different shapes and sizes of broken glass scattered across the floor, my eyes widening in relief and hope when I saw the familiar figure that was now kneeling on the floor with a wide smirk on his face.

"Dante!" I called over to him while me and the faker's blades still continued to push against one another, before I used all my strength to push the faker to the other side of the room and away from me, before rushing over to the old man's side and kneeled next to him while my eyes darted over his body to make sure he was alright.

There was not a single scratch, cut or bruise across his body from his little entrance.

Fucking show off.

But at least he was here now, and now I stood a chance against this copy cat.

...

Wait a minute! Didn't he say he couldn't assist me until the door was revealed to me? Yeah he fucking did! He told me back at the beginning of this fucking journey! What the hell is going on here?!

Unfortunately before I could even question him about fucking lying to me, he had sprinted past me and tackled the faker to the ground, a fight breaking out as all I did was watch on for a little while, seeing punches thrown as the both of them fought like animals...but I couldn't honestly tell which one was fucking which.

Though now I finally had a chance to think over what memory could possibly make the door show up. But my anger still remained visible on my face as I glared at the two for a moment...then focused.

Thought after thought, memory after memory. I ran through nearly all of them, and still nothing came up that would reveal the damn door to me.

Wait!

There was still one memory left in my mind that I hadn't checked yet, one from quite a number of years ago that i'd kept close to me for a very long time, ever since that day.

I remembered it well.

Suddenly everything seemed to go mostly silent around me except for the shower that was now running upstairs, the room returning back to normal with the whole room looking less trashed than a few seconds ago. I stared at the couch in front of the old TV, knowing what I was about to witness.

I was right there.

I was sitting on the couch anxiously as I played with my fingers on my shaking lap, eyes darting here and there across the main room, while I waited for a certain someone to come back down the stairs that lead upto the second floor of the shop.

Looking from the couch to the stairs, I also waited along with my past self patiently with a smile remaining on my face...until we heard the bathroom door being quickly opened and then closed, hearing bare footsteps go across the hall and into one of the bedrooms, another door opening and closing. After a few minutes that certain someone finally stepped down the stairs, my past self hesitantly turning his head to look at said stairs along with the tall and familiar man that stepped down them.

 _"Hey kid. You okay?"_ He asked me with a small smirk on his rough lips, his voice echoing around the room as he spoke. This was just a memory...it wasn't really happening right now. He was drying off his dripping wet white hair with a towel, his toned and muscular chest in full view of me and my past self, the lower half of his body covered by his tight red and black jeans, still barefooted as he looked at my slightly younger self.

I stared at my soon-to-be-husband's handsome and perfect body with my mouth slightly agape, though I would never tell Dante that...he would just get cocky and never let me live it down till the day I died. Unlike me however, my past self quickly looked away with a blush on his cheeks, trying desperately to hide his crimson coloured face from the old man.

 _"I'm fine, old man."_ I could hear my younger self mutter out, but even back then I knew that would just make Dante even more curious...and I was right, as he dropped the towel and stepped over to sit next to me.

He then shuffled closer to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

 _"You said you wanted to tell me something, so spit it out, kid. I'm all ears."_ Dante said somewhat softly with a carefree tone and expression. I could remember how fast my heart had been racing when his hand had rested on my shoulder, and his voice made it to my ears...but I still didn't look at him.

I remembered trying to calm my racing heartbeat while everything Dante did just made things harder for me, trying to stay relaxed as my nerves almost got the better of me, while I tried to reason with myself.

 _'Just tell him already!'_

 _'Just get it out and let him know how you feel!'_

 _'What do you honestly have to lose?!'_

But I knew at the time I had lots to lose. Our friendship, a place to live...and a chance to mean more to the old man then just a partner and a friend...I wanted to be his boyfriend, lovers who would stick by one another through thick and thin no matter what.

I sighed in defeat, took a deep breath...and then finally turned around to look at him, revealing my flustered cheeks and the fear in my blue eyes.

 _"Dante...for a while now I've...had these feelings...for you. Not like friend feelings or partner feelings...more like...like...umm"_ I tried to explain how I felt, my eyes darting here and there, not daring to look the old man in the eyes while I continued to play with my fingers on my lap, cheeks heating up in embarressment.

I just kept stuttering and trying to find the right words to say...but I just smiled at what Dante did with my past self next.

 _"I mean...if you don't feel the same...it's okay...i'm not gonna be hurt by it or anything...I just..."_

The old man chuckled and brought one of his hands to my past self's left cheek, catching his attention as he slowly looked into Dante's slightly darker eyes. Our lips were quick to be closer than they had ever been before that day, my heart once again ready to burst out of my chest, my mouth moving to try and get anymore words out, but not a single word came out as my just seemed to move in silence.

 _"Don't bother with words, kid."_ He whispered between our lips.

And in that little moment...it finally happened.

In seconds our lips were sealed together in a kiss, my past self's eyes widening in surprise as I could hear a gasp escape him...but I could remember how quickly I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, though I didn't dare move as we kissed, our lips meshing together perfectly, better than I had ever dreamed that they would before that day.

I just wanted to get lost in that precious memory for ages, cause I sure as hell didn't want to come back to the carnage that was surrounding me in the present...but I knew that the memory wasn't over just yet.

After a little longer we pulled apart for air, my breath hot and my face as red as before while I looked into his eyes, a curious look in my own eyes as my hands came upto the ones cupping my cheeks, before taking them in my own and bringing them betwen us.

But all I did was watch on with a knowing and happy smile, folding my arms in front of my chest, my eyes looking between Dante and my younger self...and then he finally said it.

 _"I love you too, Nero."_

Unfortunately before anything else could happen, a familiar and blinding light took over the whole room, the memory fading as I tried to reach out to Dante and my past self, wanting to remain in the memory for just a little longer, though neither of the two seemed to notice me.

Quickly and inevitably, I was pulled back into the present...where the door had finally shown itself.

But something was different.

Dante was standing there, exhausted and covered in blood with his fists clenched tightly at his sides and stained in the same crimson liquid. He was now standing next to the bloody corpse of the faker...or atleast what remained of it's body, now beaten and broken on the floor, almost unrecognisable in the state it was in, before it finally faded away like any other demon once defeated.

"What the hell did you do?" I questioned in shock and a little amazement, as I stared at the old man with my eyes wide and filled with shock and surprise.

I've never known him to use his bare fists to fight a demon, let alone win a fight! Normally he would use Beowulf or Gilgamesh in a fight...hmm...maybe he just wanted a challenge for once.

Dante simply looked at me, like nothing had just happened between him and the doppalganger, like no fight had happened at all and just gave me a smirk as his fists unclenched at his sides.

"I didn't want you getting hurt, kid. It was the most...quickest way, of getting rid of the doppalganger. " He answered simply, and kinda strangely, before walking over to me...and then quickly grabbed my human hand with his own, dragging me along and into the door before I could even say anything to him, question him about what was going on and why he had lied to me earlier.

And for what I guessed was the final time...light blinded my vision as we went through the final door.

* * *

Soon we finally made it to the other side of the last door, light fading from around us until the room was revealed to me and the old man. But it was completely black and dull, unlike the previous places we had been to, though there still seemed to be ground beneath us. It was like we were just trapped in the darkness...kinda like...when I was first trapped in that damn statue.

I quickly yanked my hand away from Dante's own, stepping forward with my hands in my pockets with a pissed off look on my face.

"Seriously old man, your hiding something from me. You tell me one thing and then you suddenly go against it. You said you couldn't intervene in these trials, and what did you just do, you intervened in one of the trials." I questioned him as I turned back around to glare at Dante.

No.

It wasn't him.

But the basterd just seemed to shrug it off, pointing to something behind me with a strangely blank expression on his face.

"Your soul."

Raising an eyebrow, I quickly turned around to see what he was talking about...and I couldn't help but to look in awe and surprise at what was in front of the both of us.

There was a pretty large and see through orb that floated a couple meters away from us, with a good number of strange and demonic crimson chains circling around it from almost every angle, with a few small patches of the orb letting me see if anything was inside it.

It was really impressive to look at...but there was something else...something I could only barely see from where I stood. Taking another few steps closer to it, I tried to get a closer look in order to see what was inside the large orb, while I could hear Dante doing the same, though he seemed to still be a step or two behind me.

There was something at the center of it.

It was a strange and entrancing blue flame, that flickered every so often, trapped in a much smaller orb at the center of it all...at the center of me.

 _'That must be it.'_

A dark and low chuckle suddenly echoed from behind me, and with my heart pounding in my chest, I quickly turned around to glare at the old man with a confused look on my face...but I was quickly met with the flat side of Rebellion.

And the last thing I heard before I blacked out...made everything clear, and everything finally made sense.

 **"I'll say hello to your precious lover for you, boy."**

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

And those were the trial chapters everyone! I really hoped that you have enjoyed them and I hope that you have been enjoying the story so far. The end is getting closer reader...it's gonna be fun.

Quick little note for you all: Because of my schedule with college and my new course, (performing arts) getting chapters written has become quite difficult, not that I want to start making excuses for taking forever to make chapters for you awesome and lovely people, but because of this the next chapter won't be out till maybe December time. Until then I shall be updating this story and fixing and tweaking all the chapters. Thank you for reading.

Don't forget to leave your thoughts and review in the comment box below, before you go. I will see you all in the next chapter, where we return to 3rd person for the third act of OFRWD!

BYE! BYE!


	16. Updates Completed, Hiatus Over!

_To my poor readers,_

 **Hello everyone, it feels good to be back from the long-as-all-hell hiatus i've put you all through, but trust me when I say, that won't be happening again with this story.**

 **Because there are only 3-4 chapters left to go through before Our Fates Rest Within Dreams comes to it's inevitable conclusion.**

 **And even better, the previous chapters you've all gone through, and either loved or hated, have been updated with better writing and a few little changes here and there for you all to check out, while your all waiting for the next chapter to finally come out, which I shall now be working on from here on out.**

 **Hopefully you will all forgive me, and I hope that you will look forward to the next 3-4 chapters.**

 _-From RB. X3_


	17. Chapter 15:The Truth Revealed

Greetings to all my readers! X3

It's been such a long time since I last gave you all another chapter, and though the planning is not complete for the last two or three chapters of this story, I feel that I owe you all a new chapter sooner rather than later.

Disclaimer: It's been a while, but if you don't remember, I don't own anything in the Devil May Cry franchise. All I own are the OCs that are of my own creation and the stories I put all these characters into.

ENJOY! X3

* * *

- _Meanwhile at the Devil May Cry Shop_ -

 **"My name is Somnium. I am the one that you seek, and your only hope of saving this innocent and poor man from the spell I wrongfully placed upon him."** The cloaked demon explained, his voice deep and calm, even in the face of the red hunter's anger, his eerie form floating a few meters off of the floor of the two lover's bedroom.

Dante glared harshly, yet he thought over the demon's words, torn between defeating him and believing him, while the other's waited, weapons at the ready for a fight. They were prepared for when the red hunter would possibly give them a sign that defeating this demon had become their top priority.

Somnium was partly to blame for /his/ partner, /his/ lover's, condition!

But what if this demon was actually telling them the truth?

What if they really did need Somnium to finally save Nero?

And as he thought more and more over what Somnium was offering to them, the older half-breed's expression, slowly but surely, lost it's angered edge. And soon enough, Dante let out a sigh of defeat, his fists slowly unclenching as his watery eyes soon met the dream demon's glowing ones.

"Alright, Somnium. We'll trust you." He exclaimed sternly, folding his arms over his chest, as Lady, Trish and Sophie stared wide eyed at Dante, ready to protest against the red hunter's decision, yet a moment later their expressions softened and their own eyes looked at the dream demon. The three of them knew why Dante had to trust Somnium, and though the possibility of being backstabbed was there, the chance to save Nero from eternal sleep, or something far worse, couldn't be allowed to slip through their fingers.

Somnium nodded in agreement, not moving an inch closer or an inch apart from the four hunters, his cloak flowing and his expression hidden from view.

Silence befell upon the two lover's bedroom, as the four hunters waited for an explaination, their arms folded over their chests, while the dream demon silently pondered over how best to explain what was happening.

But after a few minutes, that had felt more like an eternity, Somnium finally spoke again.

 **"Have you ever heard of Mundus' Seven Sin Captains?"** He curiously questioned.

Four pairs of eyes widened to the size of golf balls, the question hitting all four hunters hard.

But it was all too clear, that Dante Sparda, was hit the hardest by such a question. His body was frozen in place, his mouth agape and his cerulean blue eyes wide in shock and horror, as memories of the past rushed to the forefront of his mind, his heart aching and his mind darkening with sorrow.

 _'No...not them again...it can't be them again.'_ The red hunter thought in pure disbelief and horror, taking a few unconscious steps backwards, even as his friends quickly rushed to the poor man's side,who quickly tried to shake Dante out of his thoughts and memories, calling out to him as he was now deep within the past.

Somnium watched on, and though it was not clear, he was quite surprised by their reactions. He had expected that this had been their first encounter with one of the vicious and cruel Sin Captains. But that was clearly not the case.

Dante's heart raced within his chest, even after he had finally come back to the present, as he quickly turned his head to stare at his sleeping lover, just as Somnium turned his gaze to the sleeping half-demon, staring over Nero's form with hidden pity and regret.

The red hunter couldn't tear his eyes away from the one he loved, even as the dream demon returned his gaze back to the other hunters, and then continued his explaination.

 **"Cupiditas, the Sin Captain of Greed, is trying to create a demonic potion. He appears to need something from your lover's arm. He has already obtained the other ingredients, and whatever he needs from your lover is the final ingredient he needs to complete it. The Ultimate Potion was what he called it. I fear that whatever this Ultimate Potion is capable of doing, must not happen, otherwise your battle against our world will be for not."**

The red hunter's gaze then quickly shot back to the dream demon, his expression hard and his jaw tight, as the stakes were now finally laid out before them all.

Not only would he never see Nero, the man he loved, ever again...but they would all be losing the battle that they had been fighting for ages as well.

Sophie, the youngest hunter, gasped in horror as her emerald eyes widened and her face went pale at Somnium's explaination, while Lady and Trish's expressions remained stern. Neither of the two older women dared to show the sheer fear that they felt, at what could possibly happen to the world they knew, and the people they loved, if they failed to stop Cupiditas' plan that day.

But Dante wouldn't be frightened away by such high stakes, as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides and stared straight into the dream demon's glowing white eyes.

"Tell me what we have to do. I don't care who or what I have to fight. As long as Nero finally wakes up and comes back to me, i'll take on whatever Cupiditas throws at us, i'll take on Hell itself." The red hunter demanded through gritted teeth, voice low and determined, his fists trembling with power.

Lady, Trish and Sophie quickly nodded in agreement.

The dream demon's aura spoke volumes for him. He was impressed by the red hunter's words. Such devotion, such determination, for the young man that the older half-demon loved. But unfortunately, the dream demon's hidden expression, along with his aura, slowly changed to ones of sadness and sympathy.

 **"Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do to help him while he is in this state. But if the worst were to happen, then you must stop Cupiditas from escaping back into the demon world, no matter what. For if he succeeds, then there will be no hope of you getting your lover back, and his body would inevitably be disected, thus allowing Cupiditas to obtain what he needs from him, so you must stop him..."**

Somnium paused for a long moment, unsure of how to word what he had to utter next. He then let out a quiet sigh and spoke again, voice deep and sorrowful.

 **"...even if that means that you must harm, or even kill, the one that you love. Only your lover can take back control of his body."**

Dante glared viciously at the dream demon, letting out a low and harsh growl as his anger grew and grew with every second that passed, his friends prepared to question Somnium before the red hunter had the chance to tear the cloaked demon limb from boney limb in a fit of rage.

He took a step closer to Somnium, as Lady, Trish and Sophie opened their mouths, ready to speak while the dream demon waited, unmoving and ready for the youngest son of Sparda's rage...yet a sudden, sleepy and soft groan, came from the two lovers' bed, filling the silence of their bedroom.

Everyone quickly turned their gazes to see what was happening, surprised gasps escaping the four hunters, while Dante's eyes instantly filled with joy, his anger dissipating and melting away, as they all watched Nero's naked form begin to shift and stir beneath the bedsheets.

He was waking up! Nero was finally waking up!

"Nero!" The red hunter shouted in pure joy and relief, and just as his young lover had begun to slowly sit up, Dante practically launched himself at the younger half-breed, embracing him in a tight and overjoyed hug, tears rolling down his face as he held his surprised lover close, their friends watching on with relieved expressions of their own, though Sophie was a touch more energetic in her relief, bouncing up and down with joy between the other women.

Even for being twenty years old that year, Sophie still chose to act like an adorable child every now and then.

Or at least when she was extremely happy anyway.

The younger half-demon soon let out a groan, blinking a couple times to get his beautiful eyes used to the bright light of his and Dante's bedroom, while his lover held him, close and tight, in a strong and protective embrace.

"I'm so glad that your finally back, Nero. We all are. Are you alright?" Dante asked in a loving and caring tone, as he rested his head upon Nero's own, It was almost as if the red hunter were trying to protect his lover, from whatever horror The Demon World would dare throw at the one he loved. But strangely enough, Nero only nodded in response, not letting out a single word of relief or joy in return, nor shedding any tears either.

But the red hunter simply smiled, and after a moment longer of embracing his lover, Dante pulled away, got off of their bed and then rushed over to his and Nero's shared closet. He then opened it up and began to yank out the younger half-demon's dark blue boxers, messy dark blue trousers, his dark blue shirt and his crimson hoodie, yanking them out of the closet without a care for the fragile fabric. And once he had gotten each piece of clothing into his arms, Dante slammed the closet shut and then returned to the bed, almost grinning from ear to ear with joy as he handed Nero's clothes over to said younger hunter.

But once again, Nero still chose to not utter a single word, or to even look Dante in the eyes.

Instead he chose to stare down at his clothes, until his friends, lover and the dream demon, quickly turned their backs to Nero, giving him some privacy and allowing him to slowly change back into his comfy, and somewhat tight fitting clothes. It took a few long and quiet minutes, but soon the shuffling of clothes finally ceased, giving Dante the chance to quickly turn around, and then step back over to Nero. The older hunter smiled warmly down at Nero, the engagement ring still shining beautifully upon Nero's ring finger, before Dante wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller man's waist in another tight and overjoyed embrace.

"I missed you so much, Nero. If I had known about what was going on, I would have went to Hell and kicked that Cupiditas guy's ass before he had a chance to lay a finger on you. But at least your back now, safe and sound, so we can finally get things back on-"

The red hunter was suddenly caught off guard by a vicious and agonising pain ravishing his body, letting out a surprised and pained groan as his body was bent forward slightly by the force of the sudden attack, while his friends and Somnium, stared in horror at the sight before them, who shouted the older hunter's name, as all their eyes were fixed upon his back.

Dante's eyes grew wide in shock, and his lower lip quivered, crimson liquid leaking like tiny rivers from his mouth, as he slowly lowered his head and stared down between his and Nero's bodies. He could feel that the source of his pain was coming from his chest. And as he stared down between their bodies, confusion and shock painting his face pale with horror, Dante could finally see the cause of his sudden agony.

It was his lover's devil bringer!

It had pierced straight through his chest and out of his back, the red fabric around the devil bringer now coloured a darker shade of crimson with his blood. He could also see that the devil bringer was now suddenly glowing an eerie and dirty shade of yellow, instead of the soft and light shade of blue that it usually glowed.

Suddenly, a gravely, low and old chuckle, came from in front of the red hunter, quickly grabbing Dante's attention, as he slowly raised his head and stared, wide eyed and confused, into his lover's eyes.

His eyes were now glowing the same eerie yellow, as that of the devil bringer within Dante's chest, that were now devoid of both pupils and irises, leaving them as two terrifying pools of yellow. The red hunter had encountered many eyes just like them, yet only few ever truly unnerved him to his very core, like the ones before him did.

"Nero...what's happened...to you? Why are you-" Dante attempted to get out between pained breaths, yet before his second question could be finished, Nero violently yanked his devil bringer out of the older hunter's chest, the son of Sparda's blood staining it's rough, red and hard scales another layer of crimson.

As quickly as possible, Dante backed away from his lover and closer to his friends and the dream demon, who now held a hidden expression of sorrowful realisation behind his hooded cloak.

Nero looked over them all with a wide, sudden and sinister grin, that was stretching from ear to ear upon the younger half-demon's face. It didn't look right coming from him. Without a second thought, Lady, Trish and Sophie, all quickly stood in front of Dante, Trish with her handguns, Lady with her uzies and Sophie with her bow and arrows, prepared to fight their friend after he had just lashed out against the red hunter.

But Nero just continued to grin, letting out another low, old and amused chuckle.

And after a few minutes of silence passed by, the four hunters and Sominium on the edges of their seats, waiting for Nero to make another move...the younger half-demon finally spoke to them, voice gravely and slightly deep, which oozed intelligence and madness.

It was far from the kind of voice that you would expect to hear, coming out of the mouth of such a cocky and hotheaded man, like Nero.

 **"He he he, i'm not your pathetic mate, second son of Sparda."** He started, once again locking eyes with Dante, before he tapped the side of his head with a single blood stained and yellow talon.

 **"But he's still in here. Powerless against a superior being such as I. Would you like to say your goodbyes to him? Ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HAH!"**

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

I know, I know, it's the first chapter i've given you all in quite a long time, and having it end on a cliffhanger is pretty cruel of me, and I am sincerly sorry for that. But the temptation to end it like that was just too much for me to say no to.

I promise that the rest of the chapters from here on out will not end like this.

But anyway, don't forget to leave your thoughts and feeling in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
